


My Lovely Omega

by Werebearmare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eren Yeager, Omegaverse, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werebearmare/pseuds/Werebearmare
Summary: Levi is an Alpha roaming the desolate streets in the slums of Mitras when he comes into contact with a group of Alphas assulting a young Omega in heat.  In an effort to protect the young Omega, he inadvertently ends up volunteering to become his guardian, swearing to care for the boy until he reaches the age to become independent, or becomes bonded with an Alpha of his own.  Levi, who still isn't quite sure how to feel about what could happen to the Omega once he's matured, struggles through the years protecting the unclaimed Omega he grows to love, and the Omega he wishes to one day claim as his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd.

The smell.

It is the first thing a person notices when encountering a potential mate or rival. The sudden twitch in their nostrils, or the quick dilation of their pupils indicate the threat that they’ll either face, or the lust that they will inevitably endure.

The scent that a person exudes is both unique and irreplaceable to that one individual. The distinct essence one has is enough to attract a suitor to bed and to mate them. It can exude a platonic aroma and offer familial companionship, and it can even release a deathly warning; a brooding aura of murderous intent when those are forced into a corner to fight.

Such a smell was now wafting through the dark secluded allies near the slums of Mitras, its distressed aroma battling with an even stronger scent of pheromones currently calling to any Alpha within a reasonable distance.

Growing up in the slums, for Levi, it was a mixture of smells he was used to. It wasn’t uncommon for an unclaimed Omega to be attacked in the forgotten streets of the slums. God forbid they were in heat or homeless. It never ended well for them.

No one gave a shit about you in the slums. No one cared if you ate that day, or if you were forced to sell your body for a decent place to sleep.

If you were an Alpha, like Levi was, you’d have a decent chance of surviving the day unscathed. But for an Omega…

“Stop! Get… get off of me!”

“Shhh… it’s alright, my sweet Omega. I’ll make you feel good..”

“Tch! The fuck you will. I found him first, you shit. You’re lucky I’m even letting you take a bite.”

“He smells so good! Be a good boy now, and let yourself enjoy it. You won’t hurt yourself that way.”

“Stop! Stop!”

“Oh man, he’s so fucking wet. Hmmmnnngh, so ready for us, aren’t you boy?”

The smell, like always, was the first thing Levi noticed as he drew closer to the alley. His eyes quizzically scanned the vicinity, widening at the sound of the whimpers and cries that followed as his pace began to slow and his brain struggled to process the scenario currently taking place in between the bricked walls of the street.

When he heard the disgusting sounds of the Alphas indulging their animalistic instincts, unzipping their garments with growls muffled with lust, he froze.

“I’ll… I’ll fucking kill you!”

“Oh! He is a feisty one. We’ll need to force this baby to submit, now won’t we?”

“Sorry, love. You’re only making this harder for yourself.”

“Here, you hold his legs open. I’m going in first.”

It was then that the unsuspecting Alpha left dumbstruck at the mouth of the alley finally got the cogs in his head turning. His eyes snapped forward, blazing with a mixture of rage and horror as reality began to sink in. Instinct now took over and he shot towards the smells and sounds of the pleading Omega, his feet guiding him with each step.

The sight that met him once he turned the corner between the two buildings was one he expected, but not one he prepared for.

Three large Alphas hid in the protective darkness of the alley, taking advantage of the seeming isolation as their faceless forms crowded over a small, petrified, and struggling child.

From where he stood, Levi could see the outline of the defenseless Omega, his tiny legs  
shooting out and kicking in every direction, each Alpha surrounding him placing their weight on him as they fought to keep him still.

“I’m about to stick it in, baby, and I’m going to make you purr like a fucking kitten.”

“I’ll destroy… every last… one-“

Bam!

It was the only sound that registered in the Omega’s mind as the weight holding him down was forcefully pulled off of him. He tried not to imagine the awful things his attackers were about to do to him, instead clamping his eyes shut as he still felt his naked knees being forced up to his shoulders by those thick, stubby fingers.

A low grunt, and the sound of bone breaking had gone almost completely unnoticed by the Omega until he felt his limbs collapse onto the hard concrete.

His body felt heavy and weightless all at the same time. The pheromones that he’d been releasing kept his tiny form pliant and weak, but the force of having being released onto the ground had him questioning his state of mind. Hesitantly, he peeked out from under his long, thick lashes, freezing when his viridescent eyes landed on the sight before him.

Standing above him, back turned and heaving with exhaustion and fierce energy was a new Alpha, one the Omega had never seen or smelled before.

The Alphas who had been assaulting the young Omega just seconds prior were now lying in a heap on the ground. Two of them seemed to be completely knocked out, while the other seemed to carry the brunt of the attack, having his face completely split open, blood distorting any recognizable features. His pants were halfway down his thighs, and flaccid cock hung loosely to the side. The Omega gulped audibly when his eyes landed on the half naked Alpha, quickly realizing the severity of what could have happened had this new Alpha not intervened.

His heart raced madly as he watched the stranger skeptically. Could this be his savior, or another dirty Alpha just fighting to lay claim on what’s his? He scowled at the thought.  
He could see the internal struggle currently taking place in the Alpha, smelling the bloodlust that scented the air, and he held his breath, praying the Alpha would just ignore him and proceed on his way.

The Omega shook visibly from his spot as his own smells of fear laced with the pheromones of his heat. He was immobile and completely vulnerable to any Alpha that wanted him. Especially to the Alpha standing in front of him now.

Suddenly, as if the Omega’s scent had only just reached him, the Alpha froze. The intoxicating smell of an Omega in heat is something not many alphas can freely resist, and Levi was no different. Even the strongest Alphas struggle to overcome the overpowering urge to breed when an Omegas pheromones call out to them.

However, Levi wasn’t just some average Alpha. In fact, he’d been called Humanity’s Strongest Alpha in the slums, considering his ability to defy even the most intoxicating hormones thrown his way. But really, he found it disgusting how anyone could lower themselves to non consenting individuals, Omega or not, just to get their rocks off.

The Omega could smell the lust and want from the new Alpha, but it was gone as quickly as it came. The Alpha turned to him, placing the sleeve of his jacket over his nose, and eyed the boy carefully.

“Oi, brat! What do you think you’re doing wandering the streets while in heat?”

The Omega said nothing, still uncertain of the Alpha watching him cautiously. He could see the Alpha’s pupils blown wide, still very much effected by his own scents and smells urging to be claimed, but instead he kept a safe distance. In his years growing up in the shitty slums of Mitras, the Omega had never laid eyes on an Alpha who exercised self-control as well as this one had so far.

It confused him. It frightened him.

“Hey, kid! Did you hear me?” Shouted the Alpha, irritation now adding to the mix of various scents colliding between the two. “Where do you live? I’ll take you home. You cant’t be out here in your state.”

Suddenly, as if the Omega had completely forgotten the predicaments that he’d been placed in, he instantly tensed up, survival instincts replacing the ones of fear as he tried to stand up and gain his footing.

His efforts didn’t go unnoticed by the Alpha. Levi watched with interest as the half naked Omega tried pulling himself up, doing everything he could to force his weak, bruised body to stand defiantly on wobbly legs in front of the Alpha.

The fire in the Omega’s eyes was something he didn’t often see from an Omega. Most Omegas would cower, or wet themselves if an Alpha like himself addressed them the way he was now to this Omega. Instead, the dirty brunet was glaring at him, challenging him in a way he only ever saw in other Alphas.

Not bad.

Honestly, it was as stupid as it was suicidal for an Omega to defy an Alpha, and this Alpha knew that sort of behavior would probably get the shitty Omega killed one day. So, instead of pushing the matter further, the dark haired Alpha took a few steps forward, silver eyes never leaving the deep greens of the Omega, as he got down on his knees and lowered himself to the boy’s level.

Now at eye level, the Alpha could fully take in the Omega’s appearance. His clothes already seemed old and dirty, but after the attack from the Alphas his clothing was now reduced to nothing but tattered rags that hardly covered his chest and waist. His small, pink nipples poked out from under the torn fabric of his shirt, pants completely useless in the center as he caught sight of the thin material barely connecting the waistband and leg holes.

From there, Levi could see the dampness of slick and what looked like dried cum on the outside of the thin material of his underwear. Seems as if one of the Alphas already got off before he’d even gotten there. Shit.

The smell of slick grew stronger the longer the Alpha sat near the Omega, and so as to not fall for the pull that the Omega’s pheromones had on him, he abruptly stood, turning on his heels and peeling off his coat, tossing it to the Omega now behind him.

Levi stared blankly at the pile of shitty Alphas, wishing he could legally do more to make these pieces of shit suffer for how they treated this Omega. A child no less. But most Alphas didn’t care if an Omega in heat was a child or not. Even the law didn’t defend Omegas. The only defense an Omega has when it comes to sexual assaults and other sex crimes is if they occur while they are on suppressants. If they are not, the Alphas and sometimes Betas are not held liable for what happens to an Omega if they don’t take necessary precautions. It’s truly a fucked up system.

These Alphas, Levi knew, would not suffer any consequences had he not intervened. If anything, he could probably face charges for unsolicited battery, considering he was a bystander who had no business interfering in the other Alphas affairs.

A heady growl rumbled through Levi’s chest as he decidedly took a few steps towards the pile of Alphas and subsequently kicked one in the head. He needed to vent out his frustrations, let out the already building rage as he recalled similar situations like this one where the Omega did not turn out so lucky.

From where he sat, the Omega watched as the Alpha angrily kicked and beat into the unconscious Alphas again and again. He whimpered at the Alpha’s initial growl, his inner Omega reveling in the dominance and strength of the Alpha’s call, simultaneously cowering at the sheer power of it.

He inadvertently bared his neck, tilting his head to the side to allow his scent to gravitate and respond to the Alpha’s. He reached for the Alpha’s coat, rubbing it over his scent gland to mix their fragrances together. He wasn’t sure why, but he wanted this Alpha’s scent to envelope him, to embrace him and take him. He wanted, no… he needed to have his Alpha claim him.

The Omega’s cries caught the attention of the Alpha once more, and this time, the Alpha felt his blood run cold. He turned back to watch the desperate Omega grind his exposed hips into the thick material of his coat, rubbing the collar along his neck as he began to mewl wanton, incoherent phrases.

“Alpha…” He gasped.

Levi could feel his throat run dry at the sight of the Omega grinding and slicking all over his coat.

Shit. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Where lust and desire began rising in the Alpha once again, meeting the Omega’s cries of wanting, Levi began to panic.

This was wrong. This was beyond wrong, and yet he could already feel the heat begin to pool into his abdomen, causing his jeans to tighten uncomfortably with the strain of his erection.

The Omega’s eyes glimmered brightly under his hooded gaze, glistening with unshed tears that threatened to fall.

The heat that the Omega had been fighting since it began was now taking full control over his tiny frame. His cheeks were reddened with the heat of the flush that only deepened the more he rubbed the Alpha’s scent into his own.

His deeply viridescent eyes became nothing but a thin ring of color surrounding the black pupils now blown to its full capacity, and tiny droplets of sweat began to accumulate on his glowing, tanned skin.

Jesus Christ. There was no way the Alpha could stay if he wanted to keep the Omega safe, but he knew he couldn’t leave him there either.

His feet guided him closer to the Omega, taking tentative steps that promised connection, revelation, and release should they reach their destination. His heart pounded rapidly in his ears, thumping madly against his chest the closer he got.

The Omega’s pheromones were stronger than any others he’d encountered before. The smells and fragrances that he was emitting called for the Alpha to tear off his clothes, pull him into his arms, and mark him on every inch of his supple body.

Levi scented the air and allowed himself the satisfaction of taking in those sweet, erotic smells. He smelled amazing: an enticing mixture of sex, sweet coconut, and lavender.

The Alpha wondered what it would smell like mixed with his own scent. How their smells would mingle while he entered a rut and took in the heat of this beautiful and perfect Omega so willingly calling out for him.

But was he really willing?

The thought instantly forced the Alpha back to his senses, and he frowned at himself, disgusted by how far he allowed himself to entertain the thought.

This Omega was in heat. He was young. He didn’t know what he wanted. He could only respond to what his body was doing, and by the fierce determination he saw in the boy’s eyes just before his heat took full effect, he knew this wasn’t what the boy really wanted. Or needed. He needed suppressants. 

He needed to get to a safe environment where he could be protected from other dirty Alphas and recover without worry.

Levi shook his head rapidly, forcing the last bit of lust out of his thoughts as he decided what he needed to do and how to make that happen.

First, he needed to quiet this annoying Omega down, hopefully knock him out without causing him too much harm.

With that, he took the last remaining steps towards the Omega, eyes cold and distant as he zeroed in on his target.

The Omega looked up, smiling blissfully as the Alpha’s scent grew stronger. He stretched his arms out innocently to him, about to call out once more, but was instantly blindsided when he felt an intense pain shoot through the side of his head. Everything went black, and he crumpled to the floor.

Levi scowled. Kicking an innocent victim in the head wasn’t exactly his preferred way to knock someone out, but it was the most effective. He took the sleeve of his shirt, his frown deepening as he cursed himself for not having anything cleaner, and wiped the small cut on the boy’s head where his shoe made contact.

When he was satisfied, he wrapped the defenseless boy up in his coat, noting the lingering smell of their mixed scents as he picked up his lithe body and held him close to his chest.

There was only one place Levi could bring the Omega. The only place he knew where the boy would be safe, protected, and hopefully get a strong dosage of suppressants before being sent on his way; the Omega Specialist, Dr. Hange Zoë.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, and thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter of this story! If you couldn't already tell, I was originally inspired by Rockndolless' Love Letter, which is a fabulous doujin centering around the growing love between Alpha Levi and Omega Eren. I instantly fell in love the moment I read it, and for a while wanted to come up with a concept similar to hers. This story is a result of that desire, and I hope you enjoy the journey that follows through the upcoming chapters! Updates will be biweekly at the latest, so make sure to check back every 1st and 3rd Tuesday of the month! Thank you again! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! Thank you all so much for the support so far! I was floored by the amount of kudos and comments that I received, and of course the amount of people who read the first chapter!!! I truly am grateful!!!! I apologize for taking so long to update. I do hope to keep up with bi-weekly updates, but I cannot make promises. :( 
> 
> As of right now, my schedule has freed up significanly so I will make sure to dedicate some time to get more chapters out! Thank you again for your support!

Dr. Hange Zoë typed away meticulously at her computer, transferring her hand written notes into the online database that kept her small, non-profit clinic organized and free of useless papers. 

Though she preferred hand-written notes herself, the staff of her little establishment often complained that her chicken scratch was practically impossible to read, and the solution to set up the simple network had the few employed less on edge and more productive in their work.

Though really, the only other people employed beside herself was her assistant Moblit and the receptionist Nifa, it was worth the headache for her to type up her notes rather than listen to them complain to her about her theories on Omega and Alpha dynamics. 

They wouldn't get it anyways, she acquiesced, picturing Nifa staring at her in wide-eyed confusion and Moblit gaping at her when she’d come up with insane solutions to the absolute simplest of experiments. 

Hange had tried discussing her passions to the two numerous times before, but it usually always fell on deaf ears.

It was Moblit who set up the network, something she was eventually grateful for, but also equally annoyed with. Typing her notes when she could easily store her free hand in the file cabinets had her cursing under her breath into the long hours of the night, but Moblit had been right about the limited space already filled to the brim in the clinic. There was only so much more they could add and another file cabinet was not what any of them considered a priority. Even Hange. 

It was about 6 o’clock that evening, about three hours since she closed the clinic, and two after Moblit and Nifa went home. 

Hange glanced out of the open window that overlooked the street from beside her desk, taking a moment of reprieve before shutting off her computer and readying herself to head home. 

It had been a long day.

Since it was such a small clinic with limited staff and funding, Hange could only run the clinic for a few short hours each day. 

At nine in the morning she would rush to open up the little one story building, often arriving a few minutes later than her assistant and receptionist, and they would begin their day taking in various patients. 

Being one of the few Alpha doctors out there who didn't discriminate against the lesser class on the socio-sexual hierarchy, her specialty was treating Omegas, though she prided herself on maintaining a respectable and professional environment regardless of her patient’s dynamic.

Hange mainly offered routine checkups and prescribed suppressants and birth control to Omegas and individuals partaking in safe sex, but she also had a few Alphas on her clientele list as well. 

The few Alphas she treated could only be scheduled for visits on certain days, mainly to prevent any unnecessary conflicts between them and her Omega patients.

Today had been one of those days. 

It wasn't that Hange particularly minded Alphas. She was one herself, after all, but with any Alpha comes the ingrained, instinctive need to dominate and control. Where some are able to reign that primal part of themselves in, others tend to allow it to overshadow their reason and act out in the presence of other Alphas or Omegas.

Hange could control herself to a point, but when one of her Alpha patients acts out foolishly in her clinic, she does not hesitate to growl and bare her teeth in an animalistic display to show her dominance over them. 

This was her clinic, after all. She would have no such behavior occur as long as she maintained the power to control it. 

Such occurrences don't happen often, but it had happened today when one patient began berating Nifa for taking “too long” to schedule him a follow-up. 

It was ridiculous and absolutely unnecessary for the Alpha's scent to rise and to cause her receptionist anguish, and Hange stepped in as soon as Nifa’s distress wafted into her corner of the clinic. 

Hange doesn't particularly like playing dominance games herself, but she did smile triumphantly once she put the little twerp Alpha in his place and forced him to leave her facility.

Luckily, there were no Omegas around at the time. Her reputation to them as an Alpha doctor was already seen as something to be wary of because of her powerful dynamic. Had they witnessed her display, she was sure her name would be dragged under the mud. 

The sun was just beginning to sink behind the tall buildings now, creating a romantic mixture of reds, yellows, and purples against the underlying darkness that brought with it the chill to the evening air. 

The sight truly was something to behold, and Hange couldn't help but lean her elbows against the windowsill, resting her chin in her hands and sighing at the relaxing sight as she let the tensions of the day bleed out of her shoulders. 

She took a moment to take in the quietness of the street, noticing the iron lampposts switching on suddenly to aluminate the darkening roads. 

It was getting late. Hange knew she needed to go, to get home to feed Sonny and Bean before their continual cries and hungry meowing would rouse and upset the neighbors. 

With a final sigh, Hange backed up, lifted her arms above her head and gripped the top panel of the window, lowering it as she began to shut it closed. 

As if a switch had instantly gone off in her, though, she froze. 

One of the reasons why Dr. Hange Zoë is so popular amongst those with Omega dynamics isn't only because of her professionalism, or her personal choice to be non discriminatory. No, instead she is popular because she is one of the very few Alphas in existence who openly identifies as asexual, and does not generally have a reaction to Omega pheromones while they are in heat.

For quite sometime, people had mistaken her for Beta, only to be sourly regretful when they came face to face with Hange’s Alpha side. She’d spent many a late night in her facility treating Omegas going through an unpredictable heat, not once batting an eye at their continual calls to be bred. 

Instead, she patiently sat by their side, offering comforting words or holding their hands as they waited for the emergency suppressants that she administered to them to kick in. 

These actions and her ability to maintain control had increased her popularity throughout the years, but every once in a while, normally when an Omegas pheromones were uncharacteristically stronger compared to others, the Alpha would react.

An all too familiar, all too arousing smell caught her attention, nostrils twitching with the sudden invasion to her senses, and she felt her mouth begin to water at the sensation. 

Interesting, she thought. She couldn't remember the last time she reacted this strongly. Maybe when she first presented as an Alpha when she was much younger, but besides that she could not recall. 

Quickly, Hange grabbed the handkerchief which she had hidden in her medical coat, and placed it over her nose, hoping to block any more of the insanely strong pheromones from reaching her. 

She knew she could probably help this Omega, believing it to be an unfortunate soul who got caught out in the open without proper preparation to prevent it, but she hesitated.

The Alpha in her was slowly beginning to stir only meters from the offending Omega, and she questioned her ability to properly assist them without the aid of Moblit or even Nifa there by her side.

Not in the current state she was in, anyway.

Intrigue got the best of her, and Hange leaned out of the open window in hopes to catch sight of the Omega's pheromones desperately calling out to the other Alphas around. 

They were moving quickly, from what she could tell, but she couldn't quite pinpoint the direction they were approaching.

Hange knew she wasn't the only one who caught the scent. Two other Alphas peaked out from their respectable places as she twisted her head from side to side, searching the Omega out. 

One was the barber Hange recognized whose shop was just a few buildings down from hers. The other was an unknown Alpha who looked like he was making his way home from a long day at the office. 

They were scenting the air much like she had been prior to holding the handkerchief over her face, and she frowned, worrying if she could reach the Omega in time before these two got their grubby claws on them. 

Then, she saw him. 

Not the Omega that she believed to be the perpetrator causing the sudden stir of arousal between herself and the other Alphas watching, but the short, dark haired Alpha who seemed to be carrying them.

Hange’s jaw dropped as recognition crossed her features. This wasn't just any Alpha, this was one of her good friends, as well as of her patients, Levi Ackerman.

He was moving swiftly, a small bundle in his arms, wrapped protectively in something that she picked up as Levi’s own scent. It was a protective marking, but not a marking of claim, which confused her. 

Why was her Alpha friend carrying an unclaimed Omega around?

Any lingering thoughts she had suddenly came to a halt as the hairs on the back of her neck stiffened and rose as she noticed the other two Alphas begin to bare their teeth, their eyes flashing a primal, territorial madness as Levi quickly approached with the Omega.

The smells of danger and territorial dominance was thick in the air, and even Hange, a powerful Alpha herself, struggled under the colliding scents that promised a fight. 

This wasn't good. They could pounce at any moment, and she could tell from Levi’s own heavily scented dominance that this would not end well. Not for any of them. 

As quickly as she could, Hange slammed the window shut, locking it securely in place before rushing to the clinic entrance and out onto the street where she could meet Levi. 

She wasn't sure of his intentions, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to allow her friend to end up in an unnecessary bloodbath. She would shelter Levi and his Omega, hopefully get the little one on suppressants should Levi choose not to mate them. 

The thought had Hange questioning again why Levi was with an Omega in the first place. It was strange, and so unlike Levi. He usually avoided them like the plague and she suspected he was afraid of them. Yet, here he was... 

Hange watched intently from beneath the thick frame of her glasses. Her caramel eyes caught sight of the traces of dirt and dried blood on Levi the closer he approached, and she frowned. Guess he already was in a bloodbath.

Much to her relief, the offending Alphas around them had backed off, most likely turned away by not only Levi’s, but her own protective scent to keep them at bay. She guided Levi directly into her clinic, locking the doors firmly behind her to prevent any unwanted guests from following. 

Levi padded quickly to one of the examination beds, Hange right at his toes. 

Though the smell of the Omega had grown increasingly stronger now that they were in her clinic, the protective scent of Levi kept Hange’s own arousal in check, and she was able to continue on without the distraction of the arousal that had been steadily building since it first reached her. 

She was relieved, if she had to be honest. Arousal was not something Hange was used to, and having the protective Alpha scent from Levi on the Omega was a relieving deterrent for her own unwanted pheramones.

“What happened?” Hange asked, moving around Levi to the opposite side of the examination bed to get a better look at the Omega. 

She peeled Levi’s coat from around the Omega’s pliant body, and she frowned as she took him in. 

Male. Rare. Very rare, actually. Maybe about 1% of every Omega was male and there were roughly about 20% in all the world. 50% were Betas and 30% were Alphas. 

He was young too, no older than ten years old, if she had to guess. Most Omegas didn't present until fourteen, much like the other dynamics. For anyone to present at such a young age was almost unheard of. 

Levi growled unconsciously as Hange began examining the Omega. His instincts were running haywire, battling to force other Alpha away so he could properly shelter this Omega to claim and breed him.

He had been maintaining his self control pretty well up until more Alphas began scenting the pheromones that the Omega had been releasing. 

The constant threats had the short Alpha on edge and he steadily allowed his instinctual need to claim to override his senses. Fortunately, he was sensible enough to only scent the boy with protective markings by rubbing the scent gland of his neck repeatedly over the Omega’s head and arms, or generally wherever he could reach as he made his way to Hange’s clinic. 

Levi was short of breath when he laid the Omega down, but continually huffed as he began to speak. “Shitty kid was attacked by a group of Alphas.” 

Hange watched Levi sidelong as her fingers expertly traced the bruises and cuts that marked his body. One particular gash on the boy’s temple had cause for concern. 

“Is that how he got this?” Hange asked, pointing to the offending wound. 

Levi stared at it, a bit taken aback by the darkness of the bruise that seemed fresher compared to the others. The open gash would probably need a stitch or two as well. 

Shit. 

“Fuck. I kicked him when he started calling out to me. I had to get him quiet. I couldn't trust myself when he was fully awake.” Levi explained, silver eyes shamefully darting to his dirtied shoe in remorse. 

Hange’s eyes softened momentarily, placing the pieces together of what she knew probably occurred. He proceeded to confirm her suspicions as he continued to relay to her the events that lead up to his spontaneous visit.

How he knocked the Alphas out. 

How the omega struggled but evidently succumbed to the pheromones of his heat.

Hange listened intently as she rushed to one of the many supply closets and pulled out a sterile syringe with a small vial labeled as being a liquified form of the heat suppressant.

Normally suppressants were supplied as an oral supplement, but in emergency situation like this one, Hange knew the suppressant needed to be administered into the boy’s blood stream as quickly as possible.

“I’m sure there were other ways, Levi. You really could’ve done some damage.” She frowned, readying the needle. 

Levi watched from beside the examination bed, arms folded protectively over his chest as he listened to Hange reprimand him. He knew she was right, and didn't have it in himself to argue with her on it. 

The thick tension that permeated through the room was slowly beginning to dissipate now that Levi knew the Omega was safe. 

He still felt the insistent arousal and protectiveness over him, but it dulled significantly now that he was surrounded by the oddly comforting scent of the sterile, and secluded clinic.

He was relieved that Hange didn't fight him when he first came through the clinic doors with the Omega in his arms. Despite his own threats aimed directly at her, she had every right to stand her ground, but she didn't. 

Hange was one of the few Alphas that Levi could trust, but the scent of her own arousal didn't go unnoticed by him as he approached. He thought it to be odd. He knew she didn't normally react to Omega’s in such a way, and he made a mental note to ask her about it once things had calmed down.

The protective scent that Levi left on the Omega seemed to have calmed Hange down significantly, and he felt pride swell in his chest knowing he had done something right to keep the boy safe.

After placing the needle to the side, and wrapping the boy’s arm up with gauze, Hange quickly moved to the sink to wash her hands and begin pulling out the supplies she needed to clean up the patient. 

She returned with a warm, wet cloth and wiped at the boy's skin. Levi grimaced at the caked on dirt that she scrubbed off of the Omega, but didn't interrupt Hange as she busied herself attending to her patient. 

“Here, hold this compress over his head.” Hange directed, handing Levi a cool compress to place over the bump on the boy’s temple. 

Levi frowned, not wanting to face the damage he’d caused, but did as he was told. For an Alpha whose dominance outshined someone as strong as Hange, Levi was surprisingly obedient. At least, when he felt it necessary.

He held the compress gently over the boy's head, guilt straining his features as he took in the fragile sight of the Omega. 

The boy seemed so weak, so small in comparison to himself and Hange. He had felt so light in Levi’s arms when he carried him to the clinic, and he could see why now that he was able to take in just how thin and malnourished the Omega was. 

This was a sight he was used to seeing when he lived in Mitra’s slums, but not one he accepted. He had looked that way himself throughout much of his adolescence, and he blamed his short stature on the shitty living conditions and lack of proper nutrients he was forced to live without until he could finally get himself out of there. 

It had only been a few years since Levi escaped. Maybe three since he landed that job as a busboy for some shitty restaurant that he’d now worked for as a cook.

He only recently moved out of the spare bedroom that the restaurant's owners allowed him to stay in for a cheap, 1 bedroom apartment just outside the slums. It wasn't anything to brag about, but it was clean, and it was close enough to work and other small markets that he saved money knowing he could walk wherever he needed to go. 

That was how Levi found himself in this situation in the first place. He’d been walking home from work and decided to take a shortcut through the slums to beat the sun before it set completely.

If he hadn't been there… or if he’d taken the same route he normally took, there was a good chance this Omega would still be in that dark alley right now, those Alphas, or even others continuing to have their way with him.

A shiver ran down Levi’s spine at the thought. 

Hange had just finished cutting away the Omega’s tattered clothing, quickly covering him with a patient's gown, when she shooed the short Alpha away. He bit back a growl that threatened to rumble through his chest, taken back by her interruption, but he moved away without argument. 

She worked in silence as she cleaned and stitched up the Omega. She’d been glancing at Levi throughout her ministrations, and smiled softly to herself as she made mental notes of each and every one of his expressions. 

He wasn't necessarily one to show his emotions on his face, but his eyes almost always gave him away. Apart from his normally grumpy, foul looking scowl, Levi almost otherwise seemed bored or uninterested in what was taking place around him. 

Yet, today he seemed alight with a flurry of emotion, going from deadly, to remorseful, to even almost motherly in the Omega’s presence. She would have to interview him later on about it so she can further examine her hypothesis and go on from there. 

Despite the current circumstances, to Hange, the days events had turned out to be quite exciting. 

Once the Omega was all patched up and settled, Hange gathered her medical supplies and began the repetitive process of cleaning and sterilizing them. 

Levi had made himself comfortable on a chair beside the Omega and watched carefully as the boy's chest rose and fell. 

With the suppressants now flowing through his bloodstream, the boy’s pheromones seemed to have calmed significantly. The lingering scents still wafted through the small clinic, but compared to earlier, it seemed to have almost dissipated completely now that the effects of the drug were countering the releasing pheromones. 

Both Levi and Hange felt relief as calmness replaced the intense atmosphere that had them on edge through the evening’s events.

Hange yawned from her place at the sink, and Levi couldn't help but reciprocate, feeling his own exhaustion seep into his bones and joints as he leaned an elbow on the armrest of the chair, placing his chin lazily in his palm. 

The heavy lids of his eyes drooped slightly as he glanced at the clock that hung on the wall above the door. 

It was a little after seven now, and from what he could tell from the lone window in the exam room, it was already dark outside. 

"You can go on home, if you'd like." Levi turned his attention from the window to Hange who was now wiping her hands dry. The soft smile she gave him was something that would normally irritate the grumpy Alpha, but right now he felt too exhausted to even care. 

"I'll stay with him." She continued, approaching the opposite side of the exam bed to glance thoughtfully at the Omega. His fever seemed to have gone down significantly since Levi brought him in, and the coolness of his forehead had the Alpha doctor sigh with relief. 

"At least until he wakes up. He can stay the night, but then I'll have to send him on his way." Hange was frowning as she spoke, not liking the idea of sending an underaged kid back out onto the streets. "Maybe he has someone waiting for him." 

Levi scoffed. "I doubt it. The only place an Omega has to go in the slums is the whorehouse that feeds them, or their shitty Alphas who pimp them out for cash." He said, stiffening at the thought of what the Omega indured up to this point. 

Thinking back to how the Omega had first reacted while he was being attacked, Levi had to wonder if anyone knew he would be an Omega at all. Given his age, and his defiant demeanor, he wouldn't be surprised if this was actually his first heat cycle. 

As if reading his mind, Hange voiced similar concerns. "If this is indeed his first heat cycle like I suspect, he may have a harder time adjusting to the suppressants. If he doesn't have anyone to return to, like you say, I'll have to report him. I doubt the CPS could do much, but it's better than sending him back to the slums." 

Levi stiffened at her suggestion. Child Protective Services wasn't a bad plan, but it was one he would like to avoid seeing with this Omega. The CPS did its best to take care of children of all dynamics, but Omegas more often than not fell in between the cracks of the system and were poorly mistreated depending on where they ended up. Sure, it was better than being thrown back into the slums, but by how much, Levi couldn't tell. 

"I'll stay." Levi spoke firmly. His face didn't give anything away, but Hange could see the determination in his eyes as he watched the Omega. 

Knowing better than to argue, Hange patted her friend playfully on the shoulder, earning her a glare in return, and she cackled jovially as she made her way out of the exam room towards the small kitchenette near the back of the clinic. 

"Good! You can keep me company. I'll put on a pot of tea." 

Levi watched as her retreating form exited the room, and he let out a long, drawn out sigh that he didn't realize he had been holding up until now. 

The Omega beside him rested peacefully, unmoving beside the occasional twitch of his eyebrows, most likely caught in a dream that he would forget the second he awoke. 

The perminate scowl on Levi's face deepened as he studied the Omega. So many emotions had washed through him that day, and confusion seemed to be the most prominate. 

He didn't know this Omega. Wouldn't think twice about him had he not run into him today. Yet here he was, on the edge of his seat, waiting for those stunning eyes of his to open up once more. 

Levi didn't understand what he was feeling. Didn't particularly like the fondness he felt for the defiant Omega that glared daggers into him when they first made eye contact. 

How the boy had gone from that to the whining, needy Omega just a moment later forced a chill to run down Levi's spine once again. Omegas were indeed scary, and this one especially made his blood run cold. But again... here Levi was. 

Levi pondered on his thoughts for a few more moments, listening as Hange sang out of tune to herself from the kitchen, but he didn't care. Instead, he kept his focus solely on the sleeping Omega beside him, waiting with bated breath for him to wake up. 

"Hurry and wake up, brat. People are waiting for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovies! I am surprised by the amount of free time I have at the moment. I do hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thank you all very much again for the continual support! Expect more chapters soon! :D

Warmth. 

Warmth was something the Omega hadn't experienced in quite a while. Not since his mother fell ill and passed on a few months back. 

He’d never forget that morning. Waking up in the small room they shared atop one of the many bars that lined the better area in the slums. 

She was pale, and deathly cold. 

He tried shaking her awake, calling out to her multiple times as he felt her stiff body under his fingertips, but received nothing but silence in return.

He didn't remember much of what happened after that. He fled the room and ended up colliding into Mr. Hannes as he made his way down the stairs, fat tears running down his rounded cheeks as panic and fear reflected into his eyes.

Mr. Hannes, the bar’s owner, was friends of his parents, and he had given the boy and his mother shelter when debt collectors had come to their residence and burned their house down. 

The cause of this had been from his father who had acquired thousands of dollars in debt, feeding his gambling addiction in the slum’s underground illegal casinos. It wasn't long after he got his ass handed to him one day that the debt collectors came to their house in the form of three large men, multiple cans of gasoline in hand, and a silver Zippo lighter. 

After the incident, his father fled, leaving his mother and himself behind to fend for themselves. 

But life for a while wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been after that. For a good three years, the Omega and his mother lived as happily as they could in that small room above the bar. His mother had been hired as a barmaid, and they lived in secrecy until the day she died. 

It wasn't long after her passing that Mr. Hannes found himself at the same mercy of those debt collectors, getting caught up in his own gambling debts. This time, however, he had not been fortunate enough to flee. 

The Omega found himself on the streets by this point. It had only been about three or four months since Mr. Hannes’ bar became the decaying pile of ash it was now, and the boy had no where to go but to sleep in between allies, and eat out of garbage cans. 

He’d gotten lucky a few times, earning the pity of a passing bystander and gaining a warm meal, or a few extra articles of clothing, but never much more than that. 

He’d been doing okay for himself, for a homeless, orphaned nine year old. He was surviving at least, even if it was just barely. 

It wasn't until a few days ago, when the Omega began feeling lethargic and light headed, did he start fearing that something was horribly wrong, and he very well could be dying. 

Thoughts of his mother ran through his head, those last few days they’d spent together when she couldn't move from the bed, and he force fed her water downed oats to keep her energy up. 

He sobbed into the night, the image of his mother’s corpse still fresh in his mind as he believed to be succumbing to her same fate. 

He went out less to scourge for food, hardly leaving his spot from the alley and instead stayed wrapped up in whatever layers of warmth he could find to keep the chill of the air from seeping anymore into his bones. 

Then he remembered an Alpha who approached him not more than a day ago. He was tall, from what he could recall, and towered over the Omega like a giant. 

His eyes were dark, with a hint of something possessive, and menacing, but he hid his intentions behind a toothy grin, and a hot beverage that he held out to the Omega. 

The boy stared up at him wide-eyed, fear freezing his muscles in place. He eyed the beverage with a look of wanting, but felt too weak and afraid to do much more than to remain where he was, his nerves causing him to shake violently in place.

The Alpha leaned forward and placed the steaming beverage in the boy’s hands, urging him to sip the concoction so that he could warm up. 

The smell permeating from the Alpha had the boy turn his head in disgust, not wanting or responding to the pheromones that the Alpha had been releasing all over him, and he slapped the cup right out of his hands.

Little did the naïve child realize, the Alpha’s pheromones were only responding to his own lustful, Omega call. 

A sweet, honey-like aroma covered the boy from head to toe. It had caught the Alpha’s attention as he was walking down the street, and when he saw the unclaimed Omega lying in between the tall buildings so exposed and pitiful, he couldn't help but move towards him. 

This boy was an Omega. An Omega who was about to start his heat, and the Alpha realized he had been the luckiest guy in the world to have found such a young, unblemished, untainted Omega about to succumb to his carnal desires. 

The boy didn’t know this. For days, he had felt like he was dying, and the smells that flowed from the strange Alpha and into his nostrils had his stomach churning with nausea. 

He didn't know what the Alpha wanted. Only wanted to force his legs to move so he could flee, but then he felt the hot, slow burning fire build from deep within his belly that indicated how responsive his body was now becoming to the Alpha’s advances. 

The boy didn't understand, couldn't comprehend what it was he was feeling, or why his pants suddenly felt too tight in his front, and why he was soaking wet in the back. He wondered if he peed himself from the fear he felt from this Alpha, but all thought of that vanished when said Alpha pushed his weight into him, and forced his tiny arms above his head.

He cried out, whimpered the best he could until suddenly he realized there were more of them. Three large, terrifying monsters hovered and reached out for him in ways that made bile rise in his throat, and evacuate all over his heaving chest. 

He could hardly move, hardly fight back. He felt so incredibly hot, so petrified, yet he did whatever he could to fight the men off. 

Their words became a garbled static that he could barely make out above the erratic pounding of his heart inside his chest and ears. 

It wasn't until he felt their weight being pushed off of him, forcing him to fall hard against the concrete did he begin to sense the stronger, more dominant Alpha. 

This Alpha, however, was very much unlike the Alphas that were now getting their faces pummeled into the ground. 

The Omega didn't remember much of the following events. Instead, the Alpha’s scent had caused the boy to yearn and keen under the influence of his strong, musky dominance.

His earthy scent threw the boy into a euphoric state of wanting, and the last thing the Omega could recall was the warmth he felt after everything around him had gone completely dark. 

That warmth had followed him to now, this very moment as he began to stir from his place on the examination bed. 

Long, brown lashes began to flutter as the boy’s nightmare came to an end, and he shivered under the intensity of it. 

Had it been a nightmare? Or was it real? The boy didn't know. His mind was still hazy as he pulled himself up into a seated position, rubbing the crusted sleepers from his eyes as he slowly searched and took in his surroundings. 

Was he in the hospital? 

He slowly glanced around the quiet exam room, taking in the various medical cabinets that lined the walls, as well as the empty chair that sat beside the bed. The light coming in from the window on the opposite side of the room had been covered by a thin, sheer curtain, casting strange patters on the white tiled flooring. 

He could smell Alphas from where he sat, but their scent was not menacing, nor did they reek of the normal powerful dominance that he had often smelled from many of the Alphas that ran the slums. 

These Alphas smelled different to him, pleasant even. Something about them caused the tension in his shoulders to slowly seep away, and for the first time in what felt like forever, he actually felt calm. 

He was in a public hospital. He would be safe here.

He recognized one Alpha as being the strong, dominant Alpha from his dreams, the very same one that he had called out to and rubbed his slick on when his scent had reached him.

The primal, instinctual call to bond no longer drove the boy towards the Alpha’s scent now. He felt a more calming, soothing sensation envelope him that had any lingering fear in the boy seep away.

Warmth spread through the boy’s chest as he lifted his arm to smell the Alpha’s scent markings on his skin. From what he could tell, it was a protective scent mark, but did not otherwise have any questionable intentions. 

The strange smell that he picked up on from the other Alpha had been on his skin as well, but this one was more fleeting, like the innocent brushing of their skin on his own.

The boy felt almost safe in their mixed aroma, and practically allowed himself to doze back to sleep until an overly excited, overly high pitched voice reached him from the exam room door and caused him to jump. 

“You’re awake!” Came Hange’s voice. Her bright smile and the warmth in her eyes had the Omega relax slightly, but not enough to let his fingers uncoil from their tight hold on the sheets. 

“Oh, sorry.” She whispered. She quickly glanced from behind her shoulder to something out of the boy’s field of vision, and began tiptoeing her way to his side. 

“I didn't mean to startle you. My friend fell asleep out in the waiting room, and he’ll strangle me if I make a noise like that again. Especially if it wakes him up.” She was winking at the Omega now, a bit of teasing in her voice that went completely over the boy’s head. 

He stared at her wide-eyed, not sure of what to make of her presence, or her overly friendly demeanor. He’d never met an Alpha quite like this one before. She was eccentric and conversational. Pleasant, and warm.

The Alphas he knew growing up always acted so entitled and deserving of higher treatment. Fortunately, he had been raised and surrounded by mainly Betas, so he didn't often have to deal with the overwhelming presence of an Alpha, but when he did, they were almost usually always assholes. 

“He was waiting for you to wake up until about an hour ago. Then I forced him to take a little nap until you did. But right now, I’d like to get acquainted with you first, before my friend comes to join us, that is. Does that sound okay?” She asked. 

Hange’s caramel eyes peaked out quizzically from behind her thick glasses, closely examining the boy and his reactions as she spoke. 

He seemed dumbfounded, but otherwise okay from what she could tell. The suppressants were successfully fighting the pheromones of the Omega’s heat, and beside the initial shock of waking up in a strange place with an eccentric Alpha at his side, he seemed to be recovering pretty well. 

Taking a few seconds to let her words sink in, the boy nodded, and Hange clapped her hands together excitedly as she took the empty seat by his bed. 

“Great! I’m Hange Zoë, but feel free to call me Hange. Just so you know, I am the only doctor at this clinic. It's pretty small, but it's a good one. I can promise you that. Do you know how you ended up here?” Hange asked, her voice softening as she began her questioning. 

As she spoke, the Omega had lifted the sheets up to his shoulders, feeling the need to protect himself as he was already beginning to feel the slight fear bubble inside of him. His eyes shifted from Hange to his toes under the sheet and he shook his head. 

“I see. Would you like me to tell you what happened?” 

The boy thought on this question for a while. Of course he wanted to know, but apart of him was almost too afraid to find out. He mulled this over in his head until curiosity got the best of him, and he looked up at the doctor and nodded.

Hange lips curved slightly into a knowing, sad smile, and she leaned forward so she could get the boy to face her. His large, viridescent eyes met hers and she softly began to speak. 

“My friend in the waiting room carried you here. He said you were in heat, and that you needed suppressants.” She paused to allow the boy to absorb what she was saying. 

Heat? The term confused him. Only Omega’s went into heat, that much he knew, but why had she said he had been in heat when he was brought in? 

Hange studied his reaction, and leaned forward a bit more, placing a reassuring had atop of his own. “Do you understand what happened, sweetie?” She asked, sympathy laced in her voice. 

The boy’s eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head to her. Whatever fear he had felt before had tripled now. Had he gone into a heat? Was he an Omega? So many questions raced through his head and he had no answers to any of them. 

He shot his head forward to look at her pleadingly, swallowing the thick lump in his throat that asked the doctor to continue. 

Hange frowned, but did as the boy’s eyes asked of her. “I believe you presented as an Omega very early. Most people do not present until about fourteen, but you seem very young. How old are you, honey?” Her tone was calm, but there was obvious sadness in her voice as she spoke. 

Presenting at young ages often proved to be dangerous, particularly for Omegas. A male Omega at that caused more concern for complication. 

Hange waited patiently for the Omega to respond. His eyes widened almost comically at her diagnoses and she could see traces of unshed tears begin to well under his eyelids. 

“I’m nine.” He frowned, his bottom lip quivering slightly as he spoke. Being a child, his voice was light and a bit high pitched as most children his age, and Hange felt her heart break upon his admission. This poor child. 

“I see. Is this your first heat then?” The boy nodded slowly, utterly defeated and crushed as the news sunk in. 

The last few days had been so exhausting, so frightening when he believed he was dying. But no, he turned out to be a shitty Omega. He thought back to his dream, how he had been attacked and how he reacted to the Alpha out in the waiting room, and suddenly he felt his face grow very hot and tears he’d been holding up until this point now began to dribble down his face. 

It was real. It had all been real 

Hange watched the internal struggle taking place in the Omega. She reached for the box of tissues on top of one of the tables and handed it to the boy. He didn't see it at first, instead sobbing silently into his bare arm, and Hange couldn't help but think how repulsed Levi would be if he was there to witness the display with her.

Even if she knew he would be disgusted by the amount of germs that the boy was now wiping all over his arms and onto the patient’s gown he wore, she also knew Levi wouldn't blame the kid at all for doing so. Not under these circumstances.

After a few moments, the Omega took out some tissues and began wiping his face. He whispered a silent “Thank you.”, and Hange responded my rubbing his back in soothing circles. 

She was surprised to discover how calm the boy was behaving. This was a lot to take in, especially for a child his age, yet he had accepted her diagnosis and even allowed her to comfort him without hardly a flinch. 

Hange understood the fragile line between doctor and patient, as well as Alpha and Omega, and refused to push farther than necessary. She waited a few more minutes until the boy composed himself, and then she decided to continue on with the conversation. 

“I’m sorry this is happening to you, sweetheart. I'm sure this is very overwhelming. But don't you worry, you are now my patient and I will do everything in my power to treat you. We’ll get you taken care of. Does that sound like a good plan?” 

The boy glanced over at her, his eyes glimmering and red from the sudden onslaught of tears that still trickled down his face, but he would be lying if he didn't feel a little relief at her reassurances. He nodded, and sniffled a few more times before he too began to smile, even if it was a small, halfhearted one.

Hange met his smile with her own and tapped his back softly. “I’m so glad! By the way, what is you name? I would like to contact your family so I can inform them of the situation so we can find a way to further assist you.” Her voice was chipper, but there was an underlying concern that she tried to mask so as to not cause the child any more stress.

At that, the boy felt his stomach plummet. He had no one. No family to turn to. No money to pay the doctor or her treatments. He instantly felt a fresh wave of panic rise in his chest, and more tears erupted as he began to sob once again.

Shit, Hange cursed to herself. Deep down she knew she would have to call CPS, but hoped more than anything that she wouldn't have to. 

This poor, poor kid. She knew there was nothing more she could do for him than to call Child Protective Services and send him off with a few packs of suppressants.

It broke her heart knowing she would have to turn him away and leave him in the untrustworthy hands of the government, but granted by the boy’s reaction, she knew she had no other choice. 

It was then that the doctor and the boy were instantly silenced by a loud “Tch.”, coming from the doorway of the examination room and the very annoyed, very half-asleep Levi began striding in. 

Both Hange and the boy stared up at his approaching form, surprised by his sudden intrusion, and the Omega couldn’t help but freeze as he watched every step the Alpha made towards him. 

Levi’s hair was a bit tousled, clothes wrinkled from the uncomfortable position that he sat in from his spot in waiting room’s seating area. The deep circles that aged his otherwise youthful face seemed more prominent to Hange compared to how they usually were, and his scowl deepened the closer he got to the pair. 

“Levi! You’re up!” Hange spoke animatedly, a hint of annoyance in her voice that went by completely unnoticed by the younger male in the room. The distraction was a pleasant considering where the conversation with her patient had turned, but it was also very unwelcome. 

She needed more alone time with the boy to feel him out, but to also get him acquainted with her as well. Even if she did have to send him off with CPS, he was still a patient that would give her valuable information to help further her studies. This was too good of an opportunity to miss. 

As if reading Hange’s mind, Levi scoffed at her, almost offended by her way of thinking, and if the Omega hadn't been in the room with them at the time, he probably would’ve given her an earful.

He knew she didn't mean any harm by what her intentions were, but he did feel a little disheartened knowing his friend could still treat someone as a science experiment despite their current circumstance. God knew he allowed her to do it to him. 

“It's too early to hear your cackling, shit-specs. How’s the kid doing?” 

Even though Levi approached the pair, he made sure to maintain his distance, still unsure of not only himself but of the Omega’s pheromones that could go off again at any moment. 

The suppressants were pretty strong, and usually only needed one dose throughout the day during a cycle, but given the intense reactions that he’d gotten from the Omega last night, as well as his own uncomfortable reactions, he knew it wouldn't be wise to trust the situation fully, regardless of how safe it appeared.  
He stood a feet or two from the end of the bed, arms folded over his chest, and he studied the Omega carefully. 

Now in the light of the new day, Levi could make out every dip and curve of the boy’s features. The top of his head was knotted in messy brown locks. His cheeks were full and round with adolescence, lips pink and plump, and those eyes that had appeared so stunning and vibrant the night before, were now shimmering spectacularly at him in the reflection of the light. 

Levi swallowed the hard lump in his throat, uncomfortably shifting on his feet and he adjusted his eyes to the Alpha doctor, fixing her a glare to distract him from the beauty that was the child before him. 

Hange responded by shrugging her shoulders at him, and then returned her attention back to the boy who had now stopped sobbing completely. She placed a reassuring had on his shoulder and smiled down at him. 

She knew she couldn’t promise his safety, but she could certainly try. 

“He seems to be doing okay. I was just about to ask him his name when you came in.” She was addressing Levi, but her eyes never left the Omega. 

Intrigued by the boy's reaction when the Alpha made himself known and stepped into the room, the Omega’s demeanor had changed almost completely. He seemed shocked by the sudden intrusion, instantly silencing his tears, but also a bit curious by the older male as well. 

His bright, shining eyes never left Levi the moment they caught him. He stared at the Alpha male with what appeared to Hange as awestruck admiration. Like meeting your hero for the first time and feeling your heart race at the anticipation in doing so. 

Technically, Levi was the boy’s hero, but she didn't think that concept had quite reached him yet. Not even Levi. 

A small smirk graced her features as she carefully watched the silent interaction between the two and she internally leapt for joy when she caught the sight of the light dusting of pink on the tip of the boy’s ears as he began to speak. 

“It’s Eren.” 

Eren. 

The boy was looking down at his toes again under the sheets and the pinkness of his ears had deepened to a fiery red and spread to his cheeks. 

Hange took the chance to glance at Levi to see if he picked up on the boy’s bashful behavior, but was surprised to see Levi’s own sense of awe upon hearing the boy’s name. 

“Eren.” Levi let the name roll off of his tongue unconsciously, testing the sound of it in the air before deciding how perfect the name suited the child. He hadn’t realized he spoke it aloud until he heard his own voice repeat it back to him, and he quickly masked his surprise by scowling just a bit deeper. 

Hange bit back the maniacal laughter that threatened to bubble over, and instead, returned her attention back to the boy that she now knew as Eren. 

“Ah Eren. That is quite a nice name. This is the friend I was telling you about. The one that brought you in. Eren, this is Levi.” Her tone was matter-of-fact as she spoke, but she could not fathom the further implications that this simple introduction would have on the two males in the room. 

Eren’s ears had perked up upon hearing the Alpha’s name the first time around, but now it was eternally etched inside of him in a way that would continually make his heart race whenever he would hear or utter it. 

“Levi.” 

Much the way Levi had done with his own name, Eren tested it on his tongue and felt his pulse quicken upon doing so.

For the first time that day, their eyes locked, and an unspoken bond was now slowly beginning to develop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to update this sooner but got distracted by the holidays! Thank you for your patience and continue support. You are all beautiful!

After introductions were made between the young Omega and his Alpha savior, the air in the small clinic had grown thick with uncomfortable tension. 

Where Hange had initially watched their exchange with mirth twinkling behind her thick glasses, excited by their adorable, and yet childish reactions, she soon felt the sudden charge between the two and noticed the boy squirm uncomfortably from the exam bed. 

Levi’s smoky gaze shifted to the tiled floor. 

Hange couldn’t tell what had changed, or what caused the sudden shift in the short seconds they spoke. Maybe Eren was just feeling a little intimidated by Levi’s strong Alpha scent, and Levi had caught up on it. Whatever the reason was, she didn't push the issue. 

Hange cleared her throat, turning now to smile brightly at the boy. She could see the dark, deep circles that had formed under his eyes and realized just how utterly exhausted he must feel. 

She still hadn’t received an answer to the major question that had been nagging her since he arrived; whether Eren had a place to return to or not, but given his distraught tears, and inconsolable wails from earlier, she could only assume the answer to what she already knew. 

For now, Hange decided to postpone contacting CPS for as long as possible. It was Saturday, indicating the closure of the clinic until Monday, which gave her plenty of time to keep the Omega close by and even give her the chance to study him before sending him off. 

The young Omega would even be able to recuperate for the next few days as well. For now, he would be sheltered, and fed, and she had an inkling that the male Alpha standing on the opposite side of the room would want to help watch over the boy during his stay. 

Just then, Hange felt a familiar vibration in the front pocket of her slacks. She initially ignored the sudden sensation, but sighed audibly when it did so again and the Omega looked up at her quizzically. 

She quickly pulled out her phone, flipping it open to see a familiar name lighting up the screen. 

She stared at the name for a short moment, her eyes serious and brooding as she just as quickly snapped it closed, and placed it in the pocket of her coat. 

Levi could see the urgent glint in her eye but said nothing, instead watching her as she placed a gentle palm atop Eren’s shoulder, offering him an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry, Eren. I have to take this call. Why don’t you close your eyes and rest a while longer, hm? I’ll have Levi whip something up for you and we’ll come wake you up when it's ready. Sound good?” 

The mention of food had Eren’s ears instantly perking up, his reddened face alight with sudden interest. 

He couldn't remember the last time that he had a decent meal. The passed few days had taken such a toll on him, both emotionally and physically, and with the suppressants keeping his heat at bay, he could feel his appetite returning with a vengeance. 

A loud rumble caught the trio off guard, and when Eren’s face lit up with a renewed flame of horror, Hange barked out one of her irritatingly, high-pitched fits of laughter, slapping the Omega proudly on his small back.

Where Levi initially felt like punching Hange for volunteering him to cook the kid a meal, the excitement on the boy’s face upon hearing so instantly calmed any irritation that he felt for Alpha doctor.

Upon witnessing the events that surrounded the Omega within the last twelve hours, he was sure the boy must be starving. 

Keeping his face impassive and without saying a word, the male quietly turned on his heels and made his way to the opposite end of the clinic to the small kitchenette. He doubted there was much more there than microwaveable nonsense, but it would have to do. 

With his back turned to the pair now, he couldn’t help the small smile that broke across his features at the sound of the boy’s stomach. Maybe he’d take a trip to the market and make the kid something fresh instead. It would certainly be better than whatever garbage Hange had stuffed in the refrigerator.

Eren’s reddened cheeks deepened at the sudden protest in his belly. But was relieved to see that the older male had already made his way out of the room, and hoped that he hadn’t heard it. 

After Hange excused herself, the Omega placed his head back down onto the soft cushion of the exam bed. 

Now that things were quiet again, he couldn’t help but revel in the warm atmosphere that finally surrounded him after going so many months being cold and alone. He was safe now. He could rest. 

His heavy lids struggled momentarily, eyes focused on the spot previously preoccupied by the male Alpha, his comforting smell still lingering in the room, and before long the boy fell back to sleep. 

With Eren already asleep in the exam room, and Levi out at the market, Hange made her way to her small office down the hall and pulled out her phone once more. 

She leaned her weight against the back of her office door, staring at the familiar letters glowing on the small screen. 

He had called two more times since she last checked. 

Hange knew this wasn’t good. She knew this man would only call her under urgent circumstances, and to see the four missed calls with his name written in blocky red text on her screen had the Alpha doctor hesitate in returning them. He would not be pleased with her delay. 

With an audible gulp, and one final drawn out sigh, she pressed the call button, and held the phone up to her ear. 

“Hange.” A deep, calculated voice filled Hange’s ears, it's familiar sound running a sudden chill down her spine. 

It had been a few months since they last spoke, both being busy and immersed in their work, but she was never surprised by the dominance that exuded from the Alpha known as Erwin Smith, even over the phone.

“Erwin! What gives me the honor of this call so early in the morning?” Hange asked cheerfully. She could hear the urgency in her boss’s voice, but chose to ignore it and speak to him as if it was just any other day. 

She could hear the slow, audible breath release on the opposite side of the line, picturing the large Alpha’s thick eyebrows furrowing together, his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose. She couldn’t help but grin wickedly to herself at the amusing sight. 

“Hange, I have something urgent that I need to discuss with you. I left Trost earlier this morning, and should be in Mitras within the hour. Will you be available?” 

Hange felt the sudden panic rise in her gut, anxiety bubbling over as she racked her brain for any excuse to keep her boss from coming to the clinic. 

It wasn’t as if she feared her boss. In fact, they had been friends for years and of the few Alphas that she kept close in her circle, Levi included, she probably trusted Erwin the most. 

He was smart, wise, and had a brilliant strategic mind that he put to great use in his profession. He and Hange had gone through medical school and even earned their doctorates together, but where she kept her focus on furthering her career in Omega studies, Erwin stayed focused on perusing his goals of being one of Sina’s head physicians. 

Given the circumstance, she knew she could probably confide in her friend and boss, but feared doing so in case it set off the slumbering Omega, or the male Alpha that would be returning any minute. 

She knew Erwin would keep himself respectful and composed around the pair, but Levi, she couldn't quite predict how he would behave. 

She understood a bit of his history growing up in the slums, and his distrust of other Alphas, as well as the deep seeded fear of Omegas that she believed he himself didn't recognize, but she couldn't tell if she could chance the two meeting. 

Not with an Omega in heat sleeping in the other room. 

Bitting her fingers nimbly, she mulled the many excuses over in her head in hopes Erwin would fall for them. Deep down, however, she knew he wouldn’t be so gullible. 

“Oh, are you? That’s funny, because I’m no where near Mitras right now. I actually decided to take that vacation Moblit has been nagging me to take since forever ago, and well... I won't be back until late tomorrow.” 

Hange’s words were rushed, and a bit shakier than she hoped, but she paused as she waited for Erwin’s reply. Maybe she’d get off easy and he’d ask to meet her another time. 

“Hange, I know you’re still in Mitras. In fact, I know you're still at the clinic. I contacted Moblit when I couldn't reach you and he said you were still there. He said you found something exciting to study that would keep you there all weekend.” 

Hange paled a bit, scowling as she cursed under her breath at her assistant for unknowingly betraying her. 

Had she known Erwin would be seeking her out, she never would've excitedly texted Moblit the night before to inform him of their new arrival, instead only asking him to take care of her cats, Sawney and Bean, for the weekend like she originally planned. 

But the excitement of a young male Omega was just too much, even for the professional doctor. 

She wondered if Moblit told Erwin about the little Omega, but she didn't seem to think so giving his behavior.

“Whatever is so important will have to wait. I’ll be at the clinic soon. Don’t make me come find you.” 

With that, Erwin hung up. 

Hange stared at her phone, the dial tone ringing through the quietness of her office, and she sighed heavily, slapping it closed once more and placing it back into her pocket. 

This wasn't good. Not good at all. 

Hange existed her office, her mind distracted as she wracked her brain on how to approach the impeding conflict that was sure to happen once Erwin arrived. 

She knew it would be best to just leave and ask Levi to watch over the Omega until she returned, but she could not chance leaving the Alpha alone with the Omega until she was completely reassured that the suppressants would last. 

Given the sensitive nature of Eren’s age and the fact that he was a rare male Omega, Hange could not sufficiently deduce the amount of time the suppressant would last for, or how well they would even work.

She had given him a small dosage at first, hoping to keep an eye out for any side effects should they occur. Everything seemed smooth so far, but that didn't mean it would remain that way. 

As a doctor, she knew she shouldn’t abandon the Omega without strict supervision. She could call Moblit to come, but knew the chances of him arriving before Erwin were slim. 

With her mind elsewhere, Hange didn't notice the return of her short Alpha friend, or the delicious smells wafting from the small kitchenette from where he busied himself making breakfast for the trio.

With only a small refrigerator, a microwave, and a hot plate to work with, Levi knew there were only so many options he had to make for a decent meal in the small clinic. He decided on a simple soup, adding in small chunks of beef and potatoes to the boiling pot that created a pleasant aroma that filled the clinic. 

Hange’s nose twitched, inhaling the delicious smell, and she realized then how hungry she was herself. Neither she nor Levi ate the night before, too much on edge as they waited for the slumbering Omega to wake. 

Now that things had calmed significantly since then, along with the smell of hot food luring her closer to the kitchenette, she decided put Erwin’s visit on the back of her mind for now, and dig into the yummy soup calling her attention. 

“That smells amazing, Levi! Do they serve this at the restaurant you work at?” 

The restaurant Hange referred to was a small, hole-in-the-wall diner that was located not too far from her clinic, or from the slums itself. 

It had been Levi’s saving grace three years prior when he finally chose to leave the dirt poverty of the slums, and he’s worked there ever since. 

The elderly couple that owned the diner took him on as an extra hand to keep things tidy, and to lift heavy items that they could not otherwise do themselves. 

When they discovered that he was living on the streets, they insisted he stay with them and rent out the extra room attached to the diner. 

It was a small space, but it was warm and comfortable, and he lived there up until a few months ago when he finally saved up enough to get himself an apartment. 

The diner, and the owners had saved him, and he knew he owed them a lot. They taught him everything from how to clean, to how to cook, in such a short amount of time. 

Now that Levi was one of the cook’s at the diner, his skills only improved, and the extra amount of income proved beneficial to him as well. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to be content. Levi couldn’t complain.

Levi stirred the hot concoction, watching it brew carefully as he raised the lip of the spoon up to his mouth for a taste. It was almost ready, but not quite. 

“Yeah. Every once in a while, Pixis will make it “The Soup of the Day.” 

Hange hummed her acknowledgement, sneaking up behind the short male to spoon a taste for herself. 

Levi growled at her, not appreciating her lack of personal space, but didn't otherwise object as he placed the lid back onto the pot to simmer a bit more. 

Hange had met Pixis a handful of times, mainly when she went to the diner to harass Levi while he worked. 

He reminded her of Erwin in some aspects, having a calculating mind much like her Alpha boss, but he seemed otherwise pleasant and jovial, even offering her a bit of whiskey from his flask which she always happily accepted. 

“Hmm, it tastes heavenly. I'm sure Eren will love it.” Hange smiled, licking the remnants of the soup off her lips. 

A warmth spread throughout Levi’s chest at the sentiment. Though what he felt for the Omega confused him more than anything, he couldn't deny the satisfaction he gained knowing the starving boy would soon be eating the food that he made. 

Was this just his Alpha instincts taking over? 

Levi experienced similar feelings taking care of some of the Omegas in the slums. There was a protective urgency that would take over him, a gnawing in the back of his head to nurture and care for the lesser sex. 

This time felt different to him, though. The sensations he felt were stronger, more demanding, like a burning anxiety that only worsened the farther apart he was from the Omega. 

Being back at the clinic, Levi felt the anxiety lessen a bit, but he could not shake the pull that was tugging him closer and closer to Eren’s sleeping form. 

He resisted of course, instead focusing on the meal he was preparing, but for the greater part of the day, the only thing that had been on his mind was the thick tuft of brown hair, and the mesmerizing oceans of the boy staring deeply into him. 

Levi felt the uncomfortable tug once more, earning a frown to mar the young Alpha’s features. He decided to push any lingering thoughts to the back of his mind and blame that discomfort on Hange’s lack of manners instead. 

“Tch. Shitty glasses, keep your dirty claws off my food. At least wash your hands first.” 

Hange pouted, but didn't object as she made her way to the sink. 

Levi’s behavior didn't go unnoticed by the female Alpha, and her interest on the matter had not lessened one bit since she first picked up on it late the previous night. 

She could scent his anxiety in the air, but didn't otherwise comment on it, though she desperately wanted to. 

With Erwin’s arrival fast approaching, she wondered how successful she would be in coaxing Levi to leave for a few hours before her boss arrived. 

Given the smells and protective aroma that she picked up on from the Alpha, she knew she probably wouldn't be. 

Hange bit her bottom lip, worrying again over Erwin’s arrival. He did seem upset and on edge about something, which was unlike him, but that was the least of her concerns at the moment.

She knew that Erwin would most likely not approve of her harboring a homeless, under aged Omega, especially when it meant using him to further her studies. It was unethical to say the least, not to mention illegal, but that wasn’t what troubled her at the moment.

It was these two Alpha males, these Alphas with equally strong, equally powerful auras that she could only assume would clash over their instinctual dominance. 

With Levi already on edge with the Omega sleeping down the hall, and the anxious tone that she heard from Erwin over the phone, she could only imagine the events proceeding her boss’s arrival. 

Hange decided to take a chance then. As important as these two Alphas were to her, her main priority was Eren. Right now he was her patient, and as his doctor, it was her responsibility to make sure he felt as safe and as comfortable as possible. 

She was sure that the strange smells of two actively dueling Alphas would only cause the Omega more harm. 

Levi noticed Hange’s sudden change in demeanor, scenting her anxiety, and turned to her. 

“You look like you just shat yourself. What’s wrong?” 

The words that he spoke were rough, but his tone was one filled with concern. He watched Hange think for a moment, biting her thumb nail, much to his disgust, before finally turning to him to speak. 

“My boss, Erwin, is on his way over. He’s an Alpha. I’m not sure how well you two will react to one another, but he’s on his way and I need you to leave before he arrives.” She admitted. Hange stumbled over the sudden word vomit that left her mouth, and Levi stared at her puzzled as he tried to register what she had told him. 

An Alpha. One that could possibly challenge him for the Omega. 

In that moment his instinct flared. Any cool control he had over them suddenly erupted at the mere thought of another Alpha getting anywhere near the Omega. 

Hange he knew he could trust, but this “Erwin” was an obvious threat. The sudden urgency In Hange’s voice had Levi grow defensive at her statement, and he couldn't believe she wanted him to be the one to leave. 

This Erwin guy had no business being there. 

Maybe it was the protective scent markings that he had left on the boy, or maybe the residue of the Omega’s slick dried on his clothing, but the amount of irrational animosity and possession shooting off from Levi had Hange flinch and visibly shake. 

This was bad. She hadn't anticipated this overreaction in the slightest. If Hange wasn't already focusing on a way to calm the short Alpha before Erwin arrived, she would have loved to examine Levi’s reactions and jot them down in her notes. 

So far, their reactions to each other had been fascinating.

But for now, she knew she needed to aid Levi in pulling himself together. If not because of Erwin, than to prevent Eren’s pheromones from setting off once again, that is if the change in Levi’s energy hadn’t alerted him to do so already. 

“Calm down, Levi.” She began. She grabbed Levi by the wrist and hastily pulled him outside of the clinic. She couldn't allow Levi’s animalistic instinct control him with the Omega so close. She needed to put distance between them. 

“What the hell, Hange!” He shouted, stumbling on his feet as they reached the street. 

Fortunately for them the street was pretty quiet at the moment. A Beta woman and her dog were heading their way as they walked, but instantly turned in the other direction when the two Alphas made their appearance. 

“How could you let another Alpha around that kid. Don’t you realize what that could do to him?” Levi hissed. He wasn't sure why he was reacting this way, nor in the moment did he care. 

As far as he was concerned, their was an unclaimed Omega in heat at risk of being dominated by an opposing threat. Levi wouldn’t allow that to happen.

Hange shook away her nerves and faced the shorter Alpha, her own dominance colliding against his. “Of course I do, which is why I need you to calm down! You’re acting crazy. Get a hold of yourself!” 

With that, Hange’s flat palm collided with the overly anxious Alpha’s pale cheek, the sound silencing the already peaceful street.

They stared at each other for a long moment, their breaths haggard as they allowed their scents to do their battle for them. 

Levi said nothing as he glared icily into Hange’s eyes. He felt betrayed. He brought the Omega to her because he trusted her to keep him safe. Allowing another strange Alpha to the mix only made things worse. 

No matter what excuse Hange had, in that moment, Levi didn't think he could ever rely on her again. His trust in Alphas was already pretty rocky as is. This only solidified that distrust further. 

Hange refused to submit to Levi’s arrogance. By doing so would mean he won and she would be unsuccessful in keeping the peace, and keeping the Omega safe.

She knew things wouldn't go smoothly, but she believed that for Eren Levi would try to see things from her perspective. 

When Levi didn't back down, she took a chance, and spoke. “I know this is risky, but right now, we don't have any other choice. Erwin is a good Alpha, and I promise you that as long as you stay in line while he is here, things will go smoothly for everyone. Especially for Eren.” 

There was a pregnant pause on Levi’s end as he listened to Hange’s significantly much more calmer tone of voice as she spoke.

She now had both of her hands on Levi’s shoulders, forcing his attention on her in hopes her words would reach him, and when he didn’t respond, she took that as a positive sign to continue.

“I know you are upset, and you have every reason to be. But for now, please get your stupid Alpha head out of your ass, and act civilized when he arrives. Your behavior right now will do nothing but harm Eren. When Erwin gets here, Eren will be confused with a strange Alpha’s scent in the clinic, and he’ll need us both to keep him calm. Especially you.” 

Levi studied Hange, sensing her sincerity, and mulling over in his head the best course of action to take. 

His instincts told him to bite her neck and force her to submit, retreating into the clinic to lock himself and Eren inside without the interference of any more Alphas. But with that thought, Levi’s eyes widened almost comically, and he knew then just how ridiculous he was behaving. 

Shit. Stupid fucking Alphas. Stupid fucking Omegas. Why couldn't Levi have just been a shitty Beta like so many others? 

He’d never quite reacted this way towards an Omega before. Losing his sense of self as easily as he did just then. 

Hange wondered if that was maybe why Levi avoided Omegas in the first place.

The whirlwind of instinctual panic that had sent him spiraling out of control was enough for her to understand why any Alpha would want to distance themselves from Omegas.  
But Hange hadn’t quite yet realized the affects that this Omega exactly had on Levi, and she never would have anticipated the continual “pull” that prevented him from running as much as he may have wanted to. 

That’s when Hange smelled something that she hadn’t picked up on until just then. It was feint, hardly enough to pierce her nostrils, but enough for the soft breeze of the outside air to steadily blow it in her direction. 

“You’re right. Fuck…” Levi began. He tried wiping away the residual anxiety from his face and focused on calming his breathing to a normal pace. 

With his mind meddled on the guilt and shame he felt for allowing himself to get so out of control the way he had, Levi hadn’t noticed Hange snaking her face closer to his clothes, inching her curved nose down his shirt until she landed on source of the smell that piqued her interest. 

Levi flinched as he suddenly felt Hange’s nimble fingers tug on the loose material of his shirt, forcefully pulling it, along with himself closer until her nose came into contact. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Levi protested. The anger on his face dissipated as he watched Hange’s expression mutate from curious confusion, to stunned realization as she continually huffed deeper and deeper. 

No wonder, Hange thought, pulling her nose away to stare into Levi’s expectant stare. This would explain why Levi was acting so strangely. 

“Eren imprinted you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh... I didn't edit this chapter as thoroughly as I should have. Cringing so much at simple mistakes. Will fix these later on!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I've been recieving so much encouragement and love from you guys on this story! I have no words. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your continual support. I have not had as much time as I hoped to respond to comments, but please know I've read every one and will hope to do so soon! Enjoy the chapter! You are beautiful!

“Imprint?” Levi asked. Her use of the term confused him. 

It wasn't as if he didn't know what it meant. He’s heard of ducklings imprinting those they considered their mother, or something along those lines, but to have Hange tell him that Eren had imprinted him was almost as if Hange spoke gibberish to him. 

“What the hell does that mean?”

Hange’s bewilderment morphed into contemplation as she released her hold on Levi’s clothing and tapped her index finger against her chin, racking her brain over the many facts that she learned on the issue during her years in university.

“Well,” she began, sneaking a peak at the short Alpha to gauge his reaction, “it’s a bit complicated.” 

Levi glared at her, irritation building by her vague response. Knowing Hange, any chance she had to gab on end about her studies and the uniqueness of Omegas in general was something she never would pass up. For her to hold back this way only roused suspicion. 

When Levi’s intensified glare became her only response, Hange let out a heavy sigh, and pushed up her glasses in an effort to prolong the need to gather her thoughts as she prepared to speak. 

She was saved, or not really, depending on how she looked at it, when a familiar black Mercedes turned down the street, and slowly approached her clinic. 

Levi’s eyes narrowed on the vehicle. It was rare to see such an expensive piece in such a shit area of Mitras.

Most people wouldn't dare approach this part of town with such a vehicle. The amount of thugs were endless in the area, and it was a practical guarantee for it to either be lifted, or for parts to be taken from it. 

Levi knew of many skilled, corrupt people nearby. He wouldn't be surprised if the vehicle was gone when the owner returned. 

As the car approached and turned into the small lot behind the clinic, Levi felt the initial panic of his Alpha return. Eyes sharp and wary, he unconsciously bared his teeth as a slight growl released under his breath, fists clenching tightly at his sides. 

This must be that Erwin guy. 

Hange, who instantly picked up on Levi’s returning animosity shot him a warning glare. This was not the time, nor the place for Levi to go all Alpha-crazy on her again. Especially now after discovering Eren’s imprinted scent on his clothing. 

The pair watched and focused their eyes on a very tall, very masculine Alpha as he exited his vehicle. The tailored suit he wore pristinely fit every contour and shape of his muscular body. 

He exuded Alpha dominance, and Levi would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit caught off guard by the mysterious Alpha’s appearance and overbearing scent. 

Blonde hair styled in a military cut was parted perfectly to the side, thick brows framing the piercing cerulean gaze that stared at the two other Alphas with calculated precision. 

As he approached, Hange’s eyes flashed from Levi to the stranger, and she already could feel the buzzing sensations of their colliding dominance electrify the air. 

“Erwin!” Hange chirped, hoping to distract the Alphas from any impeding altercation. Everything seemed fine so far, but from Hange’s previous experience interacting with both males in front of her, that could change in an instant. 

“Hange.” Erwin greeted, nodding to her and the unfamiliar Alpha standing by her side.

“Levi, this is Erwin Smith. He’s one of the lead physicians at St. Sina Hospital in Trost, (…and he’s also my supervisor, so please be respectful.)” She muttered so that only Levi’s ears could heed her warning.

Though Hange ran the small clinic, the clinic itself was actually a small branch that stemmed from St. Sina Hospital. Given Erwin’s experience and credentials, he was originally assigned being the one in charge of the clinic in Mitras when it first opened years ago, but due to his already stressful schedule at the main hospital in Trost, he had tasked Hange to oversee the clinic in his stead, and report to him when needed. 

Erwin approached the two, a pleasant smile on his austere features, and he presented his hand for the much shorter Alpha to take as Hange explained to him who Levi was.

Levi didn't like having to stare up at the Alpha, but he found it more detestable that the Alpha was staring down at him in return. He scowled as he took the older man’s hand, grasping and shaking it firmly without ever breaking his defiant eye contact.

His eyes were challenging as Hange nervously gabbled on about Levi, though   
Levi wasn't paying attention to a word of it. Erwin on the other hand absorbed every bit of information that the female Alpha had to offer on his shorter counterpart, and hummed appreciatively as he returned Levi’s firm grip with his own. 

Something about Levi instantly caught the large Alpha’s attention; his countering dominance and unique scent being part of it.

His features did not give away the intrigue he felt over the rivaling Alpha, instead he cooly smiled at him as their hands finally released and he shot a quick glance to Hange when she had finally finished speaking. 

“It’s good to meet you, Levi. I’m sorry to interrupt, but I have important business to discuss with Dr. Zoë. Would you mind excusing us for the afternoon?” Erwin addressed. 

He began placing a large hand on Hange’s back, ushering her towards the clinic, but felt her resist instead and grab him by the arm when they both heard an unquestionable low, threatening growl rumble from within Levi’s chest. 

They both turned to him, wide eyed and dumbfounded by Levi’s sudden change in demeanor and challenging stance. The intense aroma wafting from him made Hange feel that familiar urge to comply and submit as she had earlier, but Erwin’s own scent met his, and he placed a protective arm over Hange to keep her out of it. 

This was getting interesting, Erwin mused. 

Erwin stepped forward, the smile on his face vanishing into a thin line of dominant composure. He wasn't quite sure what this was about, but he certainly wasn't going to allow a stranger to challenge him so openly without merit. 

Erwin was never one to back down from a challenge, and he wasn’t going to start now.

Levi could feel the strength that exuded from Erwin’s Alpha, but refused to stand down. He didn't like this Erwin Smith. He didn't trust his smell, or the way he held himself. This man had secrets, and just because Hange trusted him, didn't mean that he had to as well. 

With a low snarl, Levi growled, his silver eyes flaring at the tall Alpha with bloodlust. There was no chance in hell that he was going to let shitty eyebrows get anywhere near Eren. 

“Don’t you dare go into that clinic.” 

\--

Eren stirred from beneath the thin sheets on the exam bed, the soft cotton suddenly feeling too hot and uncomfortable against his skin as he groggily groaned into the stillness of the empty clinic. 

His skin prickled under a layer of sweat that had been steadily building the longer he slept. He wasn't sure why he had woken up, nor did he recognize the building heat return within him that caused him to do so. 

A soft mewl escaped his plump lips as he meekly tore the sheets off. His body felt heavy, limbs shaking as he tried to move. Why was he so hot? 

Turquoise slits blearily peered out from beneath his long lashes, dazed and disoriented, as his eyes sought out no one and nothing in particular. Instead, he relied on his nose to scent the one thing his instincts were calling him to look for; the one thing he truly knew that would calm the fire building within him; his Alpha. 

A familiar smell caught his attention, earthy and welcoming, mixed with the dried scents of his own arousal and slick, as his body obediently guided the Omega to its source. 

Sitting in the corner of the room, forgotten and resting atop an abandoned desk that Hange used to store old medical journals, was Levi’s coat, the very same coat that the Alpha had wrapped the boy in securely the night before. 

Eren reached for the garment with nimble fingers, his wobbly legs barely holding him upright as he stumbled towards the precious coat. 

He collapsed onto the desk, its wooden frame whining slightly upon impact, and Eren smiled blissfully when he finally felt the dark leather beneath his fingers. 

He wasn't sure why, didn't think to ask, as he brought the thick material up to his nose to inhale and scent deeply. His mind reeled and his eyes unconsciously rolled into the back of his head as the overbearing smell of his Alpha and his own essence danced through his nostrils. 

More. 

Instinctively, Eren gripped the jacket tightly and rubbed it aggressively over his swollen scent gland. The oils that oozed onto it gave the Omega some temporary satisfaction, but he realized too quickly that the more he nuzzled against it, the less he smelled the Alpha, finding his own scent steadily coating over it. 

Eren pursed his lips, pouting when he realized it wasn't enough. He craved more. 

More.

There was an aching pull inside of him, an emptiness that itched uncomfortably and prompted to be filled. 

Eren wrapped the garment tightly over himself, engulfing whatever scent was left of his Alpha onto him in a simulated, protective hold. 

The coat covered his small frame, the hem reaching to his knees and sleeves hanging loosely at his sides. He held onto it by the zipper and clutched it as closely over himself as he could possibly manage, but frowned in mild dejection. 

It was better, but still not enough. 

Desperate, Eren began scenting the air once again, this time catching the strong, dominant odor that had alerted him that his Alpha was nearby. 

The Omega heaved a relieving sigh, intent on forcing his weak and heated body towards the powerful scent of his Alpha. 

He was close. So close, but still too far for his own Omega scent to reach the Alpha he called for. For whatever reason, he knew his Alpha couldn't come to him just then. Eren would have to go to him. 

Determined, Eren steadily forced himself out of the exam room door, his pliant body leaning against the white walls for any form of stabilization or support. 

His knees shook beneath him as he made his way closer to his Alpha’s flaring scent. He could feel the Alpha’s agitation and bloodlust, but did not hesitate to move further. If anything, it spurred him on. 

His Alpha was distressed. The Omega inside the boy needed to get to him, to calm and soothe his Alpha any way he could. 

As the entrance doors to the clinic slid open, the group of Alphas standing outside instantly snapped their heads in the direction of the overpowering and desperate smells coming from the Omega, their pupils dilating the instant his scent reached them.

Erwin’s eyes met Hange’s, a mixture of confusion and shock written on his face that Hange otherwise gapped at. She didn't expect the Omega to be awake, and certainly not moving around with his heat in full affect. 

The suppressants didn't last nearly as long as they should. 

Hange, already feeling that unwelcome burn rising in her gut, her instincts flaring in ways she could not adjust to, pulled her sleeve over her nose once again to block the pheromones.

Erwin followed suit. 

Levi, on the other hand, only snarled deeper, his body shaking in his place, wild and feral, an act which Hange had only seen from Alphas who completely forsake their reasonings for their deeper and primal instincts. 

Eren mewled from his spot by the entrance, eyes glimmering and now on his Alpha. His legs finally gave beneath him, forcing him onto the cool tile as a fresh wave of heat rushed through his veins. 

Seeing his Alpha, smelling his scent so close sent Eren’s skin of fire. He was so close. So close to feeling that completion that he knew only his Alpha could provide. 

Levi’s gaze narrowed straight to Eren, his body willingly accepting the call that the Omega had only for his ears alone. 

His feet moved forward quickly, carrying him over to the Omega faster than Hange or Erwin could comprehend. 

Erwin’s icy stare caught the ferocious Alpha’s movements, and swiftly moved to counter them before he had the chance to meet the unclaimed and fertile Omega. 

Erwin still wasn't sure what was going on, but judging by the situation, knew it was safer to keep the short Alpha at bay should the act of coupling lead to dangerous consequences. 

Even he, an Alpha himself, could understand that an Omega in heat didn't necessarily mean they were a consenting individual. 

Eren screamed helplessly as he watched Erwin’s large fist collide into Levi’s gut. Levi grunted, his eyes widening at the sudden pain of the impact and he fell forward, limply clutching his stomach as his form fell to the ground. 

“Hange, get that Omega inside and on suppressants.” Erwin ordered, his voice heavy and thick, a sign of his own struggle against the boy’s strong and dangerous pheromones. 

Hange stared wide-eyed at Erwin, still taken aback by her fellow Alpha’s sudden actions, and remained frozen until Erwin growled lowly to catch her attention. 

Snapping back into action, Hange was on her feet, running to the Omega to rush him inside and get his pheromones back under control. 

Eren shot his fists up defiantly at her, biting at her when his arms felt too weak to hold as she tried pulling him off the ground and back into the clinic. 

An Omega disobeying an Alpha was practically unheard of. For this boy to still challenge under the increasingly ferocious and dominating scents of these three Alphas was truly a remarkable sight to the young doctor. 

Eren struggled within her grasp, kicking as much as he could into the air as his voice broke and tears ran down his flushed, rounded cheeks. This wasn't his Alpha. This Alpha, and the giant blonde one smelled too disgusting to be his Alpha. 

He needed his Alpha. His Levi. Where was Levi? 

After the two vanished back into the clinic, the boy’s faint shouts continued to be heard from inside of the building. 

Erwin knelt down beside the fallen Alpha, examining every inch of him to check his injuries, and smiled to himself by what he saw.

Levi must have passed out after the larger man’s fist collided into his stomach. His eyes were now closed and he remained unmoving from his clutched position on the ground, but he seemed fine otherwise. 

Erwin did not go easy on him, and would be lying if he said he wasn't a little proud of himself for knocking the runt completely out. 

He sat with Levi a few more moments, listening for the Omega’s cries to settle down and for his unquestionably strong pheromones to dissipate from the air. 

This wasn't what the large Alpha excepted to deal with today upon his visit with Hange. 

After a while, Erwin began feeling himself calm significantly, no longer feeling the affects from the over excited Alpha, or the fertile Omega. He heaved a heavy, drawn out sigh into the quietness of the street, and smirked down at the passed out younger man beside him. 

He couldn't wait to find out from Hange what all of this was about. He was frustrated, to say the least, about all the nonsense that was dealt with in a span of less than five minutes. Yet, he was also amused. 

“A male Omega…” Erwin muttered quietly to himself, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he lost himself in his calculations.

Erwin new the significance that a male Omega had on the world. Omegas were rare as is, but a male Omega was practically unheard of. 

Male Omegas were special. Like females, they have a womb hidden deep inside of them, but instead of being connected to a vagina, which males do not have, the womb itself is actually attached to an inner orifice that leads from the rectum.

When mated properly, they could carry young to full term and give birth just like any other female, which is a fact in itself that has been a scientific phenomenon since the discovery of male Omegas at the turn of the century.

However, because they were male, and also had more testosterone than females, their young would almost always present as the greater dynamic of Alpha. 

Depending on how one would look at them, their kind was incredibly valuable. Most Omegas birthed mainly Betas, but also Omega, especially if their partners were Beta. If an Omega mated an Alpha, they could either have an Alpha or an Omega, but since Omegas were so rare, a coupling between Alpha and Omega hardly ever happened, which resulted in the dwindling numbers of Alphas.

Betas on the other hand, often only had other Betas as their young. However, if one or both Betas had ancestors who were Omega, that gene could pass on to any number of their generations, and two Betas could therefore have an Omega.

The same instance could occur should both Betas have Alphas in their ancestry.

Erwin lost himself as he thought on the boy, deducing if whether or not his mother or father was an Omega and if there was another male Omega like him in his family. 

He smiled to himself hopefully. Even if the boy was the only male Omega around, he could still be very useful and valuable to his cause. 

Just then, the entrance doors slid open once more, and a disgruntled Hange came out leaning against it, a knowing look in her eyes, and her arms folded over her chest. 

“I gave him a sedative along with the suppressant.” Hange warned, a frown marring her features. 

She didn't like that the suppressants had dissipated through the boy’s system so quickly. Most shots lasted for 24 hours, even on the lowest dose. She didn't like what this could mean. 

Erwin glanced up at her and turned on his heel, reaching down for the short male and picking him up bridal style. For a short, slim looking young man, Levi was much heavier than he looked. Most likely packing hidden muscle under his longer layers of clothing. 

“Good.” Erwin replied, passing Hange as he walked inside the clinic. “It wouldn't hurt to give this little guy some sedatives also. I don't want him acting out again once that Omega wakes up.” 

Hange nodded, ushering him and Levi into the exam room beside the one she placed Eren in to rest. She had kept Levi’s jacket on him as a security blanket should the Omega wake up and panic once again.

Having the Alpha’s scent nearby would keep him in a lucid state under his heat, and should the suppressants fail once more, Levi’s smell would keep him in place long enough for her to prep another round of suppressants. 

Once Levi was placed on the exam bed, Hange reached over to her supplies to prepare another sedative. Erwin in the meantime pulled out his phone and proceeded to call Moblit. He was the only other person on the medical staff and his assistance would be needed for their day to progress. 

Hange didn't question Erwin as he made his call. It had been quite the morning already, and she could use the extra hands to keep things between everyone smoothly. Thank God Moblit was a Beta. 

“So this was what got you so excited. No wonder you didn't want me to come. Why didn't you mention it over the phone?” Erwin asked, any smile on his face fading. 

Hange glanced up at him as she pulled out the needle from Levi’s flesh. The sedative would be temporary, maybe only a few hours, but it would give the other two Alphas the time they needed to get on the same page. Hange still didn't know why Erwin had rushed over. 

“Time, mainly. And you sounded distracted. I tried getting Levi out of here before you arrived, but he freaked out when I told him another Alpha was coming.” Hange admitted, cleaning up the supplies and snapping the latex gloves off of her fingers and into the trash. 

“When he refused to leave, I asked him to keep his cool. Then you got here, and he was worse than he was when I first told him about you.” She sighed exasperated, rubbing her fingers up to her temples to help defuse the growing migraine taking place there. 

Erwin sat himself on the visiter’s chair beside Levi, leaning into his elbows as they rested upon his knees. From his clasped fingers, he eyed Hange quizzically, studying her actions and absorbing every bit of information she had to offer. 

“I can see why. I didn't smell the Omega on him until the boy walked out of the clinic. Did he imprint on him?” 

Hange smirked knowingly to herself. Erwin was good. It had taken her half a day to pick up the scent but Erwin caught it in just a few minutes. 

“Yes, but I only just discovered that before you arrived. I don't think even Levi realizes it yet.”

“Hm.” Erwin nodded in agreement. He could see why the short Alpha had reacted that way now. An Alpha under the scent markings of an Omega’s imprint almost had the same affect as full mating bond had, although not nearly as strong. 

Still, for this Alpha to react that way under a simple imprint bond made Erwin question just how strong the boy’s pheromones really were for it to have caused such a reaction.

“Who is he to the Omega? A brother possibly?” 

Hange shook her head and stared sadly down at the sedated Alpha. “No, he ran into the Omega last night while he was being attacked. Turns out the kids heat hadn't even reached him fully until after Levi picked him up, which is when I presume he imprinted on him.” 

Erwin’s eyes widened at her statement. “Interesting. He seems young. Was this the boy’s first heat?” 

“He’s nine. And yes, it is. He seemed pretty shocked when I confirmed it with him earlier.” 

“I see. And family? Have you notified them yet?”

Hange frowned and turned her eyes away from Levi, meeting Erwin's who seemed to already know her answer upon sullen expression. 

“I don’t think so. When I asked him about his family, the poor thing broke down in tears. He was pretty filthy when Levi brought him in too. I could see his ribs. I think he’s been living on the streets for a while.” 

The room was silent after that, and Hange busied herself by placing a sheet over Levi and closing the curtains in the room to have it appear a bit more homey should he wake up. 

Erwin let his mind wander as he laid the facts out in his head. After a moment a sinister smile broke on his face and he made sure to hide his excitement behind his knuckles as he continued to play out his plan before him. Yes, this Omega could be very useful. 

“So,” Hange spoke, pulling Erwin from his reverie, “what made you rush down here in the first place?” 

Erwin paused upon hearing her inquisition, debating if he should tell her the reason for his visit now that it seemed as if things could possibly work out in his favor. 

He cleared his throat, and faced Hange fully. He would need her assistance anyway if he wanted his plan to be successful. Might as well tell her the facts. 

“I got word this morning that they want to shut the clinic down.” Erwin stated, watching as Hange’s face turned from complete shock, to utterly mortified in a matter of seconds. 

“What? Why?!” She nearly shouted. “That's ridiculous! Why would they close my clinic?”  
She asked, throwing her hands into the air. 

“Don't they realize how important this clinic is to so many of my patients? The closest medical center is nearly 30 kilometers away, and most of my patients don't even drive. What the hell are they thinking?” 

Erwin simply nodded, agreeing with her reaction, but held his hand up to silence her so he could continue to speak. When her eyes landed on Erwin, she instantly closed her mouth. 

“They were, but I believe I can convince them otherwise.” He stated simply. 

Hange cocked her head, a bit confused by her superiors calm demeanor which otherwise contrasted the urgency she heard from him over the phone. 

“How?” She asked, not fully convinced by Erwin’s proposal.

Erwin schooled his features and began to speak. 

“As you know, most of the doctors as St. Sina aren’t exactly too thrilled that most of your clientele are Omega. They understand the significance this clinic plays here, but prefer to move it and your talents where they believe it to be more beneficial.”

Hange gapped at him, open mouthed and completely mortified by the audacity of the medical officials who ran St. Sina Hospital. How dare they? Who were they to decide she be moved and have the clinic closed? Heck, their definition of a more “beneficial” place was most likely in an upscaled city where Alphas already had the best medical care and coverage. It was awful how they viewed Omegas, especially those who were poor and were forced to live in the slums of Mitras. 

“However, now that you have a male Omega on your clientele list, especially one that has imprinted on an Alpha, I believe they may change their minds.” 

Hange stared at Erwin, suspicion rising as she studied his calm demeanor and listened intently as he continued to explain. What was he getting at?

“How so? You just confirmed they could give a rats ass about my patients, and 60% of those patients are Omegas. How would a male Omega change their minds?”

Erwin smirked. “Because male Omegas are a rare commodity.”

Hange felt a chill run down her spine at her superior’s suggestion. She knew very well how valuable male Omegas were, that value mainly pertaining to the fact that their young almost always presented as Alpha. 

Knowing Eren imprinted on Levi could suggest many things. When an Omega imprints on someone when they start their first heat cycle, it is mainly as a source of security with a trust worthy person that they can rely on until they have matured physically enough to choose a mate to bond with. 

The imprinting bond allows the Omega to feel calm, safe and protected until they have found their mate, and are taken care of during their heat when they cannot do so themselves. 

Most Omegas imprint on a parent, sibling, or trusted friend to stay by their side during their heat to alleviate some of the strong side effects that causes the Omega great discomfort during heat.

The soothing scent of the person they imprint on can cause an almost numbing sensation to the otherwise painful aches that they endure, and allow the Omega to rest when normally the only other relief an Omega has to the pain besides suppressants during heat, is their bonded Alpha’s knot. 

For the medical staff to learn this male Omega has chosen an Alpha not related to him by blood as that imprinted person, could give them cause to believe that this Omega would someday choose to bond with this Alpha later on in life and produce Alpha children of their own.

For them to miss the opportunity to closely study such a rare event would be asinine.

Hange understood Erwin’s reasonings, and though she herself wasn't against the idea of studying such a possible outcome, she still wasn't quite convinced that everything would work out as Erwin was implying.

“Say they do want to study the Omega and keep a close watch of him. That doesn't mean they won't have him taken to St. Sina and do so there. They could still close down the clinic and move me.” Hange countered. 

Erwin only grinned. “Hange, you are the best doctor in Omega studies in all of Sina. There would be no one better to study him than you. But I don't think they will close the clinic. After all, this is where the Omega lives. With his Alpha too, of course.” 

Hange turned to Erwin skeptically, not quite grasping what he was implying. “What are you talking about?”

Erwin schooled his expression and focused his attention on the sedated Alpha on the exam bed. “I believe that since we discovered our Omega has imprinted on this Alpha, it is imperative that they remain together until the imprint bond dissolves or he finds himself a suitable mate. When Levi wakes up, we’ll fill him in on the details. I'm sure I can convince him to take the boy in.”

Hange arched her brows, still unconvinced but intrigued by where Erwin was going with this. “But Levi is only twenty. He can barely afford to take care of himself, let alone an Omega. How do you expect to keep them together?”

Erwin smiled behind his laced fingers, eyes lost in excitement as he thought of the possibilities that lied ahead. “Don’t worry about that, Hange. I’ll make sure to handle it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will hopefully tie all the loose ends together and answer some of the questions you all have had. Until next time... <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Just a heads up, I did not proofread this before submitting. I am in a rush, but wanted to get this out to you before the holidays. I am unsure when I will be back to continue. Will be traveling for a few weeks, and an update could either come next week, or it could come out in a month, depending on how much time I will have before my return. I apologize for any delay! Thank you all again for your amazing love and support. Be safe this holiday season!

Levi felt like he’d been hit by a truck. Everything was foggy, and his head spun as he tried to sit himself up, only to fall back upon the exam bed, wincing when he felt foreign pain shoot from his abdomen. 

“I wouldn't try to get up yet, if I were you.” Came Erwin’s warning, his voice calm and steady, and he spoke to Levi as if he were addressing one of his own patients. 

Levi squinted towards the direction of the voice, his eyes still not yet focused, and he slowly pulled himself up to rest on his elbows to get a better look at the man speaking to him now. 

From his spot, Levi could see the blurred form of the rivaling Alpha that he had met earlier that day. Hange’s doctor friend. He knew he should be pissed with the Alpha, but in that moment he couldn’t yet recall why. 

He had a feeling the pain in his stomach was the cause. 

Levi continued to glare at the larger male, biting his tongue as he tried to sit up further without voicing his discomfort.

“And why is that?” Levi asked, his voice still rough and raspy from the sedative. “Care to enlighten me on how I got like this?” He bit back sardonically. 

From his seat across the room, Erwin was watching Levi with calculated precision. His eyes did not waver as he studied Levi’s movements, and any form of amusement that the physician may have gotten from doing so was stealthily hidden behind the professionalism that he developed over his many years as a doctor. 

Erwin sat forward, resting his elbows lazily on his thighs as he attempted to speak with Levi in a more controlled and concise manner. In this moment, they were no longer two rivaling Alphas. They were doctor and patient. 

“I must admit that I indeed caused your injury, but I assure you, I only did what I felt was necessary in the moment. Hange examined you and has reassured me that you do not have any fractures or broken bones. You’ll only feel sore for a couple days and have a nasty bruise, but I assure you, that is all you need to worry about as far as that is concerned.” 

Levi struggled to listen, still a bit out of it from the sedatives, but smirked bitterly at Erwin’s admission. “Tch. Where is that shitty glasses, anyway? I don't know if I feel safe being left alone with the doctor who assaulted me.” He mocked sarcastically, grunting as he fully pulled himself upright. 

With that, a smile broke across Erwin’s face and this time he didn't try to stifle the amused chuckle that followed upon hearing Levi’s charming words. 

Levi only glared, but said nothing as he watched Erwin try to compose himself. What was with these doctors? Between Hange and this shitty eyebrows guy, Levi was amazed these people were as successful in their profession as they were. 

“Hange is with her assistant Moblit right now catching him up to speed. A lot has happened today, and I think she will be grateful for the bit of reprieve after all of the events that have taken place.” Erwin answered honestly. 

Levi nodded, but said nothing more as he finally downcast his gaze and stared at the sheet that Hange had placed over him. 

Right. He had lost his shit.

Levi had put his friend through quite a bit that day, and she had willingly gone along with all of it. Even tolerating his two separate outbursts that caused the heavy testosterone of his Alpha to blindly guide his rash decisions. 

Levi wasn't exactly happy, but he knew he deserved the punch that Erwin had given him. Looking back, and recovered from Eren’s heady scent, he could now recognize how dangerous and foolish he was behaving. 

Challenging an Alpha like that. A stranger no less. Someone who had been perfectly pleasant and polite upon their first meeting, while he was going off and threatening him without justifiable cause. Even going so far to automatically assume that he’d be after his Omega when Erwin hadn't even known there was an Omega present in the first place. 

Not to mention, how he reacted around Eren. How he was about to treat him. Sure, the Omega had been calling out to him, but that shouldn't have mattered.

Eren wasn't his Omega. 

Knowing how frightened and confused Eren was over the whole ordeal. Hearing his broken sobs from the waiting room earlier that morning when he had woken up, Levi knew he should have kept himself under control. 

Fuck, he didn't feel any better than those shitty Alphas he fought in the alley. 

Levi didn't exactly want to admit his fuck up, but he certainly wasn't shitty enough to not own up to his mistakes. 

Biting back another pained cry, Levi faced Erwin fully now, his eyes no longer challenging as his silver orbs met ice blue. “I see. Well, I guess she is glad you are here too then. She may be a maniac, but she helped me out a lot today. It isn't bad that you were there to help her too.” Levi admitted, a little more bashfully than he wished to acknowledge. 

Erwin did stifle his bemused laughter now, not wanting to patronize the young Alpha in his genuine, albeit roundabout way of apologizing. He did however smile and thank Levi for thinking so. 

Levi knew he didn't deserve to be forgiven for his brash actions. After all, he had taken his aggressions out on someone who didn't deserve it, but he was grateful for Erwin’s reassurances.

The room was silent after that. Erwin had decided to excuse himself to the restroom, and Levi slowly lowered himself back down onto the exam bed, this time letting out a few pathetic whimpers as he struggled to find a comfortable position.

Erwin had really socked him.

Levi did feel a little stiff, but the pain in his abdomen was already beginning to subside once he finally settled. Maybe Hange had given him something for it before he woke up. 

As if on cue, Hange strolled into the exam room, dressed in a fresh pair of sweats, curtesy of Moblit who had arrived a few hours earlier to keep watch alongside Erwin while she went home to change. 

She seemed refreshed and much more chipper than she had been before, which Levi was relieved to see. He did feel remorseful for his actions, but didn't bring it up, knowing Hange would do so later on anyway. She wasn't one to hold her tongue. 

“Shorty! Glad to see you’re awake! How are you feeling? Still want to murder Erwin and me for being Alphas?” She chided sarcastically. 

Levi rolled his eyes, but smiled just slightly by her lighthearted remarks. He would never say so openly, mainly because he wasn't exactly the best at expressing himself verbally, but he was sure she knew how good of a friend she was to him. 

“Tch. Erwin’s alright, but I can't make any promises for you.” 

Hange laughed heartily, glad to see her friend back to his cool and composed self. She quickly moved to sit beside him on the exam bed, the cushion dipping just enough to cause the young male to wince from his spot. 

Levi glared at her carelessness, but she eyed him innocently, a mischievous smile on her face telling him this was just a little bit of her own personal revenge for the crap he put her through over Erwin and Eren. 

Levi couldn't blame her. 

He rolled his eyes once again and moved over slightly to give Hange more space on the exam bed. 

Now that the air had significantly calmed between the three Alphas, things had seemed to be relatively back to normal inside the small clinic.

Eren was still resting peacefully in his exam room, Moblit now at his side, and Erwin returned to Levi’s exam room to join his fellow Alphas. 

Hange greeted Erwin with a cheeky grin, almost giddy by how calm everything now seemed to be compared to before. 

Alphas were scary. Alphas in the presence of Omegas in heat were even scarier. The drastic changes that an Alpha goes through in such a short amount of time was absolutely fascinating to Hange. 

Levi, in particular, was a fascinating Alpha all on his own, and even though she wasn't exactly thrilled to have dealt with the overzealous Alpha in the heat of the moment, her scientific mind was ecstatic to have witnessed such a display occurring under the influence of Eren’s pheromones. 

His reaction had seemed so out of character to her normally calm and collected friend. Sure, she had witnessed a few of his outbursts, sometimes even taking the brunt of them, but never to this degree. 

She was also happy to see how well Erwin had handled the encounter as well. Had he not reacted to Levi’s swift movements towards the Omega when the boy had stepped outside of the clinic, she was sure his actions would have lead to dangerous consequences. 

Eren seemed incredibly responsive to Levi and his dominating scent, something she confirmed as being part of the imprint bond, as he seemed completely and utterly frantic by her own scent and even Erwin’s when she tried getting the boy back inside. 

Hange was surprised by the amount of fight the small Omega had in him, even landing a few scratches and bite marks on her before he finally succumbed to the pheromones of his heat and passed out.

She wondered what these implications would have now that she understood the reactions that the Alpha and Omega had towards each other with this new bond.

Hange was sure neither Levi nor Eren were fully aware of it yet, but it was too late to do anything about the bond now.

She knew she couldn't chance separating the two, given how dangerous the affects could have on Eren being pulled away physically from the bond that he himself had created. 

Still, she was sure that she would have to monitor them both over time to prevent such outbursts from Levi happening again. 

It's great that Levi reacted so protectively over Eren, especially while he was in such a vulnerable state. But Hange also knew Levi would have to mature more and better control himself in the future to prevent things from turning badly.

Levi was a good Alpha, that much Hange was assured of. But thanks to his rough upbringing, Levi was still very much rough around the edges, and would have much to learn in order to properly provide for Eren from now on.

Her talk with Erwin earlier didn't exactly reassure her either. She was still skeptical listening to Erwin’s plan on how to keep the two together, whilst simultaneously keeping her clinic open. 

Hange wasn't exactly sure why Erwin was so determined to keep this clinic open specifically. As far as she knew, Erwin did care for Omegas and did not discriminate against the, much like herself, but for him to go above and beyond to keep this clinic running was something even she believed to be out of character. 

Erwin was a good man, and a good Alpha as far as she could tell. They’d known each other for years, and being that they were both in their mid-thirties with similar careers, it was a comfort for her to have someone like Erwin to rely on whenever shit hit the fan. 

She wondered how Erwin was going to handle her clinic closing should Levi and Eren not made their appearance. 

Erwin argued that keeping the male Omega and his familial Alpha under close surveillance would be enough to convince the board to keep the clinic open, and for her to be the one in charge since he believed she was the most qualified to do so. 

Still, she could yet figure out Erwin’s motives to personally fight this hard to keep the Omega and Levi here of all places. 

Her clinic wasn't large, and hours were limited. Still, she and Erwin were both aware of the importance this clinic had to the many homeless and Omega prostitutes in the area, but she didn't believe it was as important to Erwin as it was to her. 

Hange wasn't going to argue. That was certain. Any aide she could get to keep the clinic operational was something she wasn't dumb enough to sacrifice. She would just have to trust Erwin and hope for the best. 

Still, she couldn't help but wonder how Levi would take the news, or what Erwin had planned to convince him to take young Eren in. 

“Are you hungry?” Hange asked suddenly, hoping to distract herself while she waited on Erwin to address Levi on his proposal. He had yet to do so, and she wondered if she should be the one to bring it up or not. Erwin had seemed to be keen on handling things, so she decided that was probably for the best anyhow. 

“I can reheat the stew you made before. There’s still plenty left. Luckily you made enough for everyone and more so.” 

Levi turned to Hange and nodded, feeling quite famished now that his own hormones had settled down and he wondered if Eren had gotten the chance to eat his stew yet. Was the kid even doing okay?

The last thing Levi heard before he passed out was Eren’s shout when he hit the ground. He could remember feeling that invisible string pull him towards the Omega, an anxious calling forcing his muscles to move towards the boy to envelope his skin with his own. 

Levi knew he wasn't in the right state of mind to do what his instincts were leading him to do, and was grateful for Hange and Erwin for taking things under their control, but he still could not shake that desire that prevented his mind from straying too far. 

From what he could tell from Hange’s demeanor, Eren was mostly likely okay and still very close by. He could sense his presence even. But, he wouldn't feel at ease until he could make sure. 

Hange smiled cheerfully at Levi’s nod and began pulling herself off the exam bed and towards the kitchenette, when Levi’s voice caused her to halt. 

“How’s Eren doing?” Levi asked simply. He wasn't looking at Hange when he spoke, instead keeping his eyes on his fingers as he fiddled with a loose string on his sleeve. 

Hange bit back an excited chirp, instead masking her excitement with as small of a smile as she could manage before Erwin’s deep voice interrupted her train of thought and he answered for her. 

“Eren is resting thanks to the sedative Hange gave him.” Erwin began. Both Levi and Hange turned to the large Alpha, a bit surprised that it was him answering Levi’s question and not Hange. 

Hange shot Erwin a questioning glance, but remained silent as she allowed her superior to continue, thinking this must be Erwin making his first move. 

 

“Unfortunately,” Erwin continued, “the suppressants she gave him did not last nearly as long as they should have. This could be troublesome as time goes on, but as of right now, the only thing we can do is closely monitor him until his heat passes.” 

Erwin’s eyes were focused, centered solely on Levi as he spoke. He continued. “Hange and I believe this is so due to the imprinting bond that he had placed on you when his heat started. When you picked Eren up, were you aware of the imprint he left of you, Levi?” 

Levi eyes flashed from Erwin to Hange, then back again perplexed.

Imprint? That's right. Hange mentioned something about imprinting to Levi just before Erwin showed up. She never did explain what it was. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? I don't even know what imprinting is. How was I supposed to know what that brat did when his heat started.” Came Levi’s genuine response.

Hange explained to Erwin the confusion Levi expressed to her when she brought it up the first time around. She could tell that he obviously had never heard of the terminology, nor of the process of an imprinting bond itself.

This didn't surprise Hange as not many Alphas were aware of this unless they themselves took courses in Omegan studies, or had Omegas in their general circle of family and friends. 

The only bond most Alphas considered valid with an Omega was a mating bond. To a majority, the imprinting bond didn't seem necessary. To the Omega, however, the imprinting bond was something that was very special to give away, and would be given to someone under the best of circumstances as long as their minds were lucid enough to do so. 

Most Omegas were aware of this bond growing up, and when they presented at fourteen, they were able to decide who they wanted to share that imprint bond with until they found their chosen mate. 

There are some Omegas out there who don't even use their imprint bond, feeling secure enough to handle it on their own until they’ve fully matured. Yet, there are others who use the bond on someone subconsciously, leaving their imprint scent on them without being fully aware they are doing so.. 

Hange believed this to be the case with Eren. 

Eren, not having matured fully enough to present at the normal healthy age as most individuals, had most likely never heard of the imprinting bond either. 

She wouldn't be surprised if Eren’s imprint on Levi was purely coincidence. 

Either way, now that the bond was in place, that meant Eren and Levi would be tied together until Eren took on a mate of his own someday. 

This wouldn't be a problem if Levi were someone that Eren already knew beforehand, but these two were practically strangers. 

Whenever Eren’s heat would commence, that meant there was now only one person that Eren could rely on to ease his suffering, and that person was Levi. 

Erwin watched Levi carefully, gauging Levi’s reaction before proceeding onto his next move. 

“I see. Are you aware of what an imprint mark is?” 

Levi shook his head, now feeling a bit uncomfortable thinking about where this could lead. 

Erwin cleared his throat, preparing to address Levi in the way he hoped would reach him best. 

“Imprinting is something an Omega does when they begin their first heat. It is a natural reaction, a defense mechanism even, that helps stave off complete vulnerability when their heat finally reaches them. 

“Most Omegas, thanks to their upbringing, are somewhat aware of this bond growing up, and in order to protect themselves, will leave an imprint mark on a trusted person to protect them through the unpredictable nature of their heat, and from possible threats that would try to claim them.

“Most choose to leave their mark on a parent, which is why it is referred to as an imprint mark, but sometimes that is not always the case. I believe, for whatever reason, Eren left his imprint mark on you in a last ditch effort to protect himself from harm. Hange explained the ordeal you two went through last night, and even though I believe Eren wasn't aware of it himself, his instincts lead him to leave his mark on you, an Alpha that could keep him safe, so that he would not be put in any more danger.”

Levi listened intently, absorbing as much of the information as he could before turning questioningly Hange, hoping for some reassurance. 

Hange only nodded, confirming Erwin's words, but it didn't answer any of his unspoken questions. “I don't understand.” Came Levi’s response, turning back to face Erwin once again. Erwin continued. 

“An imprint mark is somewhat like a mating bond, but not nearly as strong, though the effects are still being studied. It appears that Eren’s imprint mark caused your overreaction earlier and drove you to behave as recklessly as you had. Tell me, Levi. Have you been feeling an unexplainable pull towards Eren, a possessiveness almost that could have possibly lead you to behave this way?” 

Levi’s eyes widened, not sure of what to make of Erwin’s accurate accusation. What the hell? 

That was the only response Erwin needed before going on. “I see. Now that you have Eren’s imprint mark, it means that things will become very difficult for the both of you should you be separated. As you are aware, it is most likely that Eren has no one to return to once he will be discharged. We will most likely have to inform CPS. However… if you are willing…” 

Erwin’s voice trailed off, the unspoken meaning of his words causing the younger Alpha to tense at his suggestion.

“Wait, wait, wait…” Levi muttered, placing a shaky hand over his eyes in an effort to comprehend the slew of information given to him by the older male. 

“What is it you are trying to tell me? How does our separating make things difficult on us?”   
Levi asked, feeling completely overwhelmed and at a loss of what this could possibly mean for him and Eren. 

Erwin straightened at his question, eyes steady and voice heeded in warning. “Due to the powerful affects of the imprint mark, Eren will only be able to obtain relief from his heat when your presence or your scent are nearby. Should you be unreachable, the affects will take him completely, and he will suffer in his vulnerable state alone, frightened, and ripe for any Alpha to claim him should they be around. 

Levi unconsciously growled low at Erwin’s words, but didn't interrupt, still not sure of what to make of his warning. 

“As for you, you will now be able to sense his heat quicker than anyone else. Your instincts will fight to protect him, scent him, and care for him, until his chosen mate’s scent and markings override yours. Being that he is still so young, this could be many years down the line, however, should you fight your instincts, you could possibly end up hurting yourself, or even go mad as the physiological damage from doing so would most likely have irreparable consequences.

“The same could happen to Eren, should he be ignored. There is but one person he can leave his imprint mark on, and for whatever reason, he chose you. You can either fight it and cause you both to suffer against your instincts, or you can take responsibility and support him until he’s old enough to get through it on his own. Either way, there isn’t much more Hange and I can do for him, except call CPS to come take him once his heat is over.” 

Erwin finally finished, a saddened look in his eyes as he downcast his gaze towards the floor. 

Hange listened carefully to Erwin has he spoke, the bitter truth painful even to her. As much as she would like to support Eren and Levi through all of this, she knew there was only so much she could do, and that was to sit back and treat her patients to the best to her ability. 

Once Eren and Levi become separated, she will have no resources to aid either of them through the damaging affects of an ignored imprint mark. 

Levi swallowed roughly, his Adam’s apple bobbing and his mouth suddenly felt very dry as he began licking his lips, losing himself in thought.

What the hell was he supposed to do? 

He felt sick, like he was going to vomit. How was any of this possible? How could something like an imprint mark be so powerful? For whatever reason, Levi could not wrap his head around any of it, or the responsibility that he felt he was forced to endure.

And what about Eren? What could separating mean for him? From Erwin’s words, it sounded as if Eren would be taking the brunt of the discomfort and pain that accompanied severing the imprint bond. 

How badly would he suffer? Would anyone take care of him? Or would he be left to the slaughter? 

“I… I don't have any means to support him.” Levi finally whispered, his voice shaky as he tried wiping away the anxiety from his face. What the hell was he supposed to do. 

Hange shot Erwin a hopeful glance while simultaneously placing a gentle hand upon Levi’s stiff shoulder. Could they somehow do something to help them? 

Erwin caught her eyes and slowly nodded, answering her unspoken question. 

“As Eren and you are patients of Hange’s, I believe it best for the both of you to remain together for as long as possible and continue treatment under her care. However, since you are still young yourself, this aspect could cause a bit of a problem.” Erwin spoke, choosing his words carefully. 

Levi only half listened, still absorbed in his panic to figure out the best course of action. He barely made enough to support himself in a tiny apartment just big enough for himself. To bring a kid in with him… 

“That being said,” Erwin continued, “I believe I will be able to support you both financially so neither of you will have to suffer the consequences of the separation. That is, should you choose to accept my offer.” 

At that, Levi’s eyes shot forward, completely caught off guard by Erwin’s proposal. “What? Why?” He asked, incredulously, unbelieving of what he just heard. 

Erwin smiled softly and scratched the back of his neck, the thin hairs of his undercut tickling his fingers. “I must admit, Levi, in all my years as a physician, I have never once run into a case like yours. I wouldn't feel comfortable separating you two knowing the dangers the consequences of doing so would have, and since I have the means, I would like to support you both until you can do so yourself.” He admitted. 

Both Levi and Hange stared at Erwin in shock, mouths hung open as they listened to Erwin speak. 

“As well as from a medical point of view, I believe it is imperative to study the both of you for future reference should such a thing repeat itself in the future. Your contribution could prove incredibly valuable to the medical community, and help Omegas from all over the world.” 

Erwin spoke to Levi with hope and conviction, something that Levi himself was beginning to believe upon hearing the Alpha’s words. 

Could this be possible? Could this be the solution? 

As much as Levi wanted to believe Erwin’s words, and trust him wholeheartedly, his history in the slums gave him enough reason to question the Alpha’s proposal, and know something like this wouldn't be offered without a catch. 

Levi narrowed his eyes, challenging the older male once more as he prepared to speak. “What’s in it for you? You help us, what do you get in return? 

Erwin met Levi’s challenging glare with a look of sincerity, something the shorter Alpha was still unsure of trusting. His small smile vanished into a look of serious consideration before his lips quirked back into a lopsided grin. “Only a guilty free conscious.” 

Levi watched Erwin intently, mulling over the offer over in his head, before finally turning to Erin fully and nodding his head. 

“Fine. We will be in your care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Yay! Thank you everyone for being so patient while I took some time away to spend the holidays with my family! Not that it matters, but I currently live oversees and I get to see them maybe once every two years. :( It's always difficult coming back into the real world, but as much as I love to be with my family, it's nice returning to the norm that is my everyday life. I hope you all had a fantastic holiday as well. Updates will continue regularly! <3

Convincing Levi to take Eren wasn’t as difficult as Hange thought it might be. 

Though he agreed to Erwin’s proposal, Levi would only allow Erwin to pay for Eren’s expenses and Eren’s alone. 

Erwin readily agreed, of course, but hoped the young Alpha would take him up on his offer to pay for their schooling as well. 

Omega’s earning a decent education was sometimes rare even in this day and age. Usually the status of their Alpha was the only way they could be permitted to earn a higher education, and if Erwin could provide that to the Omega, he would happily do so. 

Levi did not object to the idea either, but for the older male to pay for his education alongside Eren’s left the young Alpha with a strange feeling of incompetence, something he was entirely unused to.

Levi listened to Erwin as he spoke, allowing the older Alpha to say his peace, but the idea of Erwin being his and Eren’s “sugar daddy” left an uncomfortable pit in his stomach, and he refused to consider it any farther than needed. 

Although Erwin was someone that Hange trusted, and Levi trusted Hange, he still did not feel comfortable relying solely on the older male to cover both his and the Omega’s expenses for too long.

Levi agreed for Erwin to cover the Omega’s education, as well as pay for a larger apartment as long as it wasn’t too far from Hange’s clinic or from Eren’s chosen school, but no more than necessary. 

Levi would still work at Pixis’ diner to earn money, but now he would have the financial freedom to aim that money towards something he didn’t think he’d be able to cover so soon in his adult youth… college. 

With the Omega in the picture now, Levi now had something greater to strive for. 

Things could get complicated real quick now that Eren was going to be a major part to his life, but Levi knew even now that he could never refuse the boy. 

Eren needed Levi. He needed all of them.

Between himself, Erwin, and Hange, Levi knew Eren would have a decent chance growing up right. 

At least he hoped so. 

Erwin decided to return back to Trost later that evening, deciding to meet Eren once he had settled with Levi and his heat fully passed.  
   
As much as Erwin would’ve preferred to speed the encounter, curious of the rare male Omega, Hange advised that the boy would already be overwhelmed as it was, and she feared a rushed greeting could harm him under the current circumstance.

They all decided it best to wait things out a few weeks before Erwin’s return, and he left the clinic that evening with a determined glint in his eye, and an indecipherable smirk on his face. 

With Eren still in the throws of his heat, and Hange’s suppressants working only half the time as normally expected, Eren spent a majority of his heat in an induced coma, waking only to nibble on a few pieces of fruit here and there and being taken to the restroom to relieve his bladder. 

Moblit was Eren’s carer for the majority of that time, but Hange insisted Levi take part in it as much as possible to prepare him for what was to come.

The Beta assistant instructed Levi on the basics of how he should care for the Omega; keeping him clean and comfortable during his heat, changing his sheets and clothes often, keeping a cool compress nearby for when the fever grew too high, and even showing him what foods the boy could ingest and how he should feed him should the suppressants fail and Eren be too weak to do so himself. 

The method of caring for an Omega in heat is almost no different than when an Alpha cares for their mate, the main difference being the intimate bond and relationship that spurs on the coupling that occurs during.

It seemed easy enough to Levi, but with the suppressants not working as effectively as they should, both Hange and Moblit warned that a close monitoring of the Omega during his heat was necessary. 

Hopefully as he grew older, the pheromones would begin to settle and Eren would be able to handle his heat himself without too much issue. 

With Levi’s comforting scent nearby, Eren seemed much more at ease and relaxed, and the Alpha himself seemed less agitated by doing so. 

Should Levi be away during Eren’s future heats, Levi’s scent should still create a relieving affect for the young Omega, though most likely not as strongly as it would should Levi be there in person. 

A room filled with the Alpha’s scent was still better than nothing at all, Hange had told him, and it wouldn't be a bad idea to keep something of Eren's so the boy's scent was nearby for him as well. 

An Alpha caring for an Omega is purely instinctual, and fighting those instincts can lead to uncomfortable and unnecessary side effects. Before man became civilized, an Omega and an Alpha would never separate during a heat, but with the strains and demands of everyday life, sometimes the ability to do so would be entirely impossible. 

Keeping the others scent on them or nearby help relieve any agitation or anxiety from the pair if they are separated. Sometimes a simple scent marking would not be enough, and it would be necessary to carry around an article of clothing of the others, or something that smelled entirely of them, should they be forced to be separated.

As the days went on, Hange used the sedatives less and less on Eren, hoping to see how his body and heat adjusted to Levi’s presence. 

To her surprise, Eren adjusted relatively well, especially when Levi was present in the room with him. However, when Levi had to return home to shower or take care of necessities, Hange suggested he leave behind an article of clothing freshly warn and covered in his scent to keep the Omega calm. 

Where it was his coat at first, it eventually became the shirts he wore upon his return. He spent most nights at the clinic with Eren, but found himself packing an extra shirt to take back to his apartment with him so he didn’t have to leave without wearing one.

During the long weekend at the clinic, the young Alpha had already learned so much of Omega’s and proper treatment towards them, and though he was a bit overwhelmed and apprehensive over everything at first, he soon realized how effortless it was to allow himself to feel that connection to the boy and readily adjust to the demands that would solely be put upon his shoulders. 

Hange watched as Levi sat beside the Omega’s bedside, wiping his forehead when Moblit returned home for the evening, or gently rubbing his scent gland atop the boy’s head when he noticed Eren squirm with the discomfort brought on by his heat. 

She was surprised by Levi’s swift adjustments to everything. This change of events was thrust upon him, after all, and this commitment to the Omega was no tiny pill to swallow. 

She knew his behavior and his calmness under the circumstance was most likely brought on by the imprint bond created by Eren, but still… his attentive, protective behavior towards the boy was something that she excitedly jotted down in her notes any opportunity she had to observe, and she was of course curious to see how things would continue in the slow months to come. 

It was Tuesday now, and Hange would be reopening the clinic the following day. 

Nifa had come to the office on her scheduled time off, phoning and rescheduling patients who were to be seen during the time Hange decided to close the clinic to treat the young Omega. She and Moblit had come in often during those days while Eren recovered, mainly to help out and offer an extra set of hands for when Hange or Levi had to leave to take care of their own business, but by then Nifa was pretty sure everyone was ready to get back on schedule.

Eren was awake and alert, his heat finally over and completely off suppressants.

He sat up in the exam bed, dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt to keep him warm as he awaited Levi's return to the clinic. It would be his first real day with the Alpha, well hsi first conscious day, and he anxiously clenched and unclenched his hands every so often as his eyes watched the clock intently, mind racing as he nervously wondered what was to come. 

Hange had given Eren the rundown of everything after his heat passed. He understood that he would be under Levi's care from now on, and that he would no longer have to live on the streets, and as relieving as the idea was to the young Omega, the unsettling fear and mistrust he held towards Alphas in general kept him feeling uneasy. 

He knew Levi had rescued him, that he unconsciously left an imprint mark on him which started this whole mess to begin with, but now that Eren's mind was was lucid, he was skeptic to trust the Alphas that now decided to keep him in their care. 

Hange, Erwin, Levi... these were Alphas who promised to nurture and would provide a future for him. Though he hadn't actually met Erwin yet, Hange did spout good things about her trusted friend, but what, Eren wondered, would they get in return? What was their motivation? 

Eren jumped when he heard a familiar knocking on the door to the exam room. Hange poked her messy bun through, her eyes peeking just over the wooden paneling to see the young Omega fully dressed and sitting upright on the bed. 

"Eren! That outfit looks nice on you! I must say, I do have good taste." Hange smiled, winking at the boy and mentally patting herself on the back for successfully getting clothing that actually fit the skinny Omega. She'd spent a good three hours shopping around for necessities and clothing for Eren and prayed that everything she bought would suffice for the time being. 

Levi scoffed at her and rolled his eyes when she came to his apartment to drop off the many bags of stuffs, complaining that even he didn't own as much junk as the doctor purchased for the Omega, but she only laughed the young Alpha off before making a few more rounds to shop. As much as Levi wanted to complain, he was at least grateful Hange had taken it upon herself to shop around for the brat. It saved him the headache in doing so. 

Hange bounced up to Eren, taking a quick peak at his physical appearance to assure everything was in order. His heat only just ended the night before, and as far as she was concerned, any issues surrounding the boy's heat was still yet to be determined. If Eren caught onto her impromptu examinations, he didn't say anything about them. It was something that he'd have to get used to anyway.

"How are you feeling today?" Hange asked, pulling out her stethoscope and placing the rounded end up to the Omega's chest, listening intently for any abnormalities.

Eren smiled sheepishly at the Alpha doctor, still a bit apprehensive of her over familial nature. "I'm fine. A little tired, but I'm okay." He answered respectfully.

Hange hummed, replacing the stethoscope around her neck before folding her arms over her chest and meeting the boy's bashful gaze. "That's pretty normal under the circumstances. A heat normally lasts 4-7 days, but its sometimes required for Omegas to take one or two recovery days afterwards. I'd let you take those here, but I think you'd feel more comfortable with some privacy. Wouldn't you agree?"

Eren watched Hange with curious interest as she listened to his heart. He wondered for a moment what his heartbeat sounded like, but when he heard Hange's inquisition, he forgot what he had been thinking of and only nodded.

Hange frowned and sighed silently to herself, concerned with the Omega's disposition. She knew it would take lots of time and patience for the boy to open up to her, and building trust between them was her number one priority. She hoped Levi felt the same. If there was anyone who needed to exhibit patience and understanding of Eren in this situation, it had to be Levi.

As if on que, Hange's phone rang a familiar tune, one she had set specifically for her grouchy friend, and by now even Eren recognized the tune as it was one he had heard often throughout the morning.

Although Levi had gone back to work that day, he called Hange often to check in on the Omega, something the doctor found incredibly endearing. He had grown increasingly concerned for the boy throughout his heat, and even when it was over, the Alpha's protectiveness did not waver.

Hange grinned when she pulled out her flip phone, flashing that same grin to Eren when she showed him the blocky letters of Levi's name lighting up the small digital box on the front. 

Eren gulped, and immediately felt that anxiousness return.

The young Omega still could not decipher the excited nervousness he felt whenever Levi came up in conversation, or whenever the Alpha was in the same room as him. He didn't dislike the unfamiliar sensation, but he wasn't exactly sure what to make of it quite yet.

He wondered if the older male felt any of the strange sensations similar to his own, but by the sheer stoicism Levi showed in his presence, the boy was not too sure. 

All Eren knew was that he felt this indescribable connection to someone who was practically a complete stranger; someone he was sure to have never bonded with had circumstances not lead him to do so. 

He wondered how things would have been had his mother still been around. Would she have taken on his imprint bond? Would he have felt this same connection to her? 

Or even his father. If he had been around, would Eren have left an imprint bond on him? 

Eren shuddered at the thought. 

Being an Omega was something Eren still struggled to wrap his head around, but tried to stifle his confusion so as to not set off the other Alphas. To him, they were all too new, too strange and he felt unready to open up to any of them just yet, despite their every effort to allow him to do so. 

So far, the only people that Eren felt the most comfortable with was Moblit and Nifa, and he wondered if that was because they were Beta. They did not give off an empowering scent like the Alphas had, and their presence had almost given him a sense of relief.

Alphas were so strange, Eren pondered, but Omegas were a complete and utter mystery to him. And now he was one. 

Eren felt his stomach knot as his mind played back everything he could remember over the past week, which wasn't much thanks to the influence of his heat. He said nothing as he glanced timidly down at his shoe laces, listening while Hange cheerfully flipped her phone open and chirped loudly into the receiver. 

"Levi! Are you on your way home yet? How did Pixis take the news about you becoming a daddy?" Hange glanced over at Eren and sent him a mischievous wink, anticipating the spluttering response from the Alpha on the other end and hating herself for not being able to see his face. 

Meanwhile, Levi instantly froze from his spot behind the counter in Pixis' diner, his face flushing a deep red, and anger swiftly rising. The landline in the small joint was Levi's only form of outward communication to Hange, and since he hardly used it for personal use, Pixis didn't even bat an eye when he watched his employee clock out and quickly shuffle to the unused phone once his shift had ended. 

Hearing Hange's annoying cackle on the other end of the line gave Levi the chance he needed to count to five and calm himself before he could rip her a new asshole. Pixis didn't mind he used the phone, but he sure as hell would if he started shouting into it in front of the few customers sitting at the counter. 

Levi pinched his temples, letting out a deep an audible sigh before addressing his maniacal friend. "Listen, shitty-glasses. Is the kid ready yet? I'm on my way there now." 

Hange's laughter quieted down to a slight giggle as she wiped the few stray tears from behind her thick frames. Given Levi's dangerously low, and murderous tone, she was sure her joke hit it's mark. "Well, that's good then. Eren is ready, though I think he's a little nervous. Go easy on the kid okay?" 

Eren had returned to his little own world, completely tuning out Hange's incessant teasing in favor of something that he hoped would calm his erratic heartbeat. Whatever nonsense the eccentric doctor was spouting, the Omega already knew it would be too much for him to handle at the moment.

Hange smiled sympathetically at Eren, knowing her teasing didn't only affect Levi, but of course Eren as well. He seemed distracted by his own thoughts, and she kicked herself mentally for taking her joke too far in front of him, but was grateful that he didn't seem to be otherwise paying attention. Though, he could just be pretending not to listen. She hoped it was the former. 

"Right." Levi responded, his voice sullen and heavy. He suddenly felt very tired now that his shift was ending and he would finally be beginning his guardianship over the boy. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a complete nervous wreck about the whole thing himself. 

Thanks to the bond, he knew he had no other choice on the matter but to take the Omega in, but at the same time, he wondered how okay he would be if the imprint bond had nothing to do with it at all. Would he feel indifferent over the matter? Would he choose to turn his back on the boy? 

"Good." Hange responded, turning her attention from Eren back to her phone. "We'll be ready when you arrive." 

Levi hung up the landline and made his way over the counter, nodding to Pixis on his way out before exiting the diner.

The walk to the familiar clinic wasn't bad, but since he had been up since 3am to work the early morning shift at the diner, Levi found his steps slow despite his incessant need to return to the Omega. It was only mid-morning, but he already felt he had been away from Eren far much longer than needed, a fact that he yet felt comfortable admitting. 

Hange had told them the need for physical presence would lessen over time, but since study of imprint bonding was so rare it was difficult for her to gauge how long that would last. 

Since the imprint bond was so new, Levi's instinctual call of protectiveness over the Omega would be like a constant nagging in his brain, an irritable itch that could not be scratched until his Omega was safe under his watch. 

It would be the same for Eren too of course, something along the lines of feeling completely exposed and vulnerable until his guardian Alpha was near enough for him to relax. 

It was strange behavior that Hange wished there was more information on, but she was all too happy to have her own two test subjects to study closely while things progressed for the Alpha and Omega pair.

The more information she could gather of the pair, the better things would be for not only them, but for the other pairs out there who shared an imprint bond. She knew their contribution would be great and benefit many in the future, and with that thought, Hange was slowly beginning to realize why Erwin had been so insistent on keeping the Omega and Alpha together. 

Levi entered the glass double doors of the clinic, unconsciously relieving the tension in his shoulders by releasing a heavy sigh that he didn't realize he'd been holding up until that point. He could sense Eren nearby, could scent his troubled fear and anxiety, but somehow knew those feelings were to be expected. This was just as new for the kid as it was for him. Levi wouldn't be surprised if Eren could smell the Alpha's own insecurities. It was new, but something they would both have to adjust to. 

Eren felt Levi instantly, and smelled him long before Hange even noticed the young Alpha enter the clinic. 

After the phone call, she busied herself with last minute preparations to discharge her new, and by now, most favorite patient, but was taken aback when she suddenly watched Eren stiffen from the corner of her eye, then relax as if he was a block of ice melting in a hot pot of water. 

Strange, she mused, but she too felt the air get lighter and it dawned on her suddenly when Levi strode into the exam room to greet the pair; eyes tired, movements steady, hands nestled safely in the warmth of his coat. This must be Eren's reaction towards their bond. Interesting. 

Eren's apprehensions and anxieties still remained, but his overall disposition seemed more relaxed. Eren felt safer now that Levi returned. This newfound security was a good sign to Hange and she could hardly wait to input her findings into the clinic's database. Each passing second with a pair offered a whole new slew of information. Hange hadn't felt this excited or stimulated about anything since she could remember, and she could only dream of what was to come. 

Levi felt the shift from Eren as well but didn't comment. He felt it too, felt that relief of being near and close to his Omega. Later on, he would explain to Hange that the sensation was like reuniting with a one-of-a-kind-drug. It was strange, familiar, and yet exhilarating. It was calming, and comforting. He wondered if the effect was the same for Eren. Maybe it was. Maybe it was slightly different. All he knew was that Eren's presence was imperative for him to feel himself again, less agitated and more calm. 

Eren sat up straight when his bright, innocent eyes latched onto Levi's cool steel. He did indeed feel more at ease with his Alpha's presence, but yet felt comfortable with the Alpha himself to fully allow himself to let his guard down. 

"Ah, Levi! You got here quicker than I anticipated." Hange mused, pulling herself from her stool to greet the short male. Levi glared at her, still salty about the stunt she pulled over the phone but ignored her to address Eren instead. 

"You ready to go, kid?" Levi asked, giving the Omega a once over before impassively pulling his hands from his pockets to fold over his chest. 

The kid looked the best he'd seen him in days. Dressed, clean, and almost like a normal nine-year-old. 

Levi was there when Eren's heat had finally settled and passed, but the boy was still out of it even up to the point when Levi left for his shift earlier that morning. Through his hourly phone calls, Hange had reassured him that Eren was doing better as the day progressed, even ate a hearty meal, thanks to Nifa who had brought breakfast to them that morning. Levi was grateful for their assistance, even grateful for Hange for diligently keeping him up to speed. 

It was relieving to see Eren looking somewhat like a normal kid, and not a sickly, homeless Omega in the throws of his heat. 

The heat itself had done its own damage on Levi, even almost throwing him into rut a few times thanks to strong pheromones that Eren continually emitted when the suppressants failed. Had it not been for Erwin and Hange's interference that first time, things could have turned out badly for both of them. 

It wasn't like Levi had a thing for little kids. In fact, even the idea of touching a child inappropriately made bile rise in the Alpha's throat and make him want to vomit. He'd fallen victim to such things himself while in the slums, and committing such an act to a child himself would absolutely destroy him.

Instincts or not, Levi refused to touch a child inappropriately. Though, thanks to Eren's insanely strong pheromones, it was the first time Levi actually felt tempted to do so. He felt absolutely disgusted with himself. 

After the incident, Hange had taken Levi to another room to talk him through his impeding panic attack after the memories of the incident fully resurfaced. Eren slept with Moblit watching over him, and Levi struggled not to scream and punch walls while Hange tried to settle him. 

She had explained to him that his physical reaction was one that was completely out of his control. He wasn't attracted to the young boy that was Eren, he was attracted to the Omega who was calling him to breed. It was a common reaction, and everyone handles an Omegas' heat differently, which was why, Hange explained, that Omegas were legally obligated to stay on suppressants until they were with their bonded mate.

Hange understood why Levi felt the way he did. She too felt disgusted when her own body reacted, but fortunately herself and Erwin had been strong enough to prevent any further danger to the Omega. 

Eren had been safe. Eren was safe, and Hange would never allow a patient of hers to be subjected to any dangers. Especially the Omegas. 

Hange's reassurances did little to quell Levi's anxieties, especially knowing now that they would be forced to be around each other until such mate entered Eren's life, but Hange also prescribed Levi a suppressant of his own to prevent him from entering a rut during Eren's further heats. 

Unlike suppressants for Omegas, Alpha suppressants were purely optional. Most Alphas with Omega dynamics in their family line would get on the suppressant so as to not be influenced by a relatives heat more than normal. Sure their bodies could react, but their minds would still be lucid enough to know to keep their distance. It wasn't a full on deterrent, but it would help Levi and Eren through the struggles of the young Omega's strange, and unpredictable heats, and it was enough of a safety net for Levi to forget the issue for now and move on to focus on the tasks at hand.

Eren looked up and nodded, though he dropped eye contact with the older male as soon as he felt Levi's eyes skim over him. He knew he should feel vulnerable under stare, but instead he almost felt giddy, confident even knowing this strong and dependable Alpha was appraising him. What on earth was wrong with him? 

Eren felt his ears get hot, the tell-tale sign of his embarrassment, and was grateful for Hange's interruption when she bounced toward the pair and gave them a baggy each of the many medicines they would need to take in order to make sure everything with Eren's heat cycle stayed on track. 

"Not yet!" Hange sang. Levi caught and inspected his bag of suppressants and eyed Eren as he did the same with the much larger bag of his own, taking note of the few other mysterious bottles that he could not identify. 

"Before you both go, you must follow my instructions to a tee on these medications, you hear? Levi, now that you are Eren's guardian it is your responsibility to make sure Eren takes his suppressant pills at the same time every day. By not doing so, it could cause his cylce to start prematurely and that is something that I'm sure none of us want to deal with if we can help it." Hange instructed, taking on her more serious professional persona while addressing the two. 

"Inside your bag, Eren, I included a few extra supplements to help boost your immune system until we can get you at a healthier weight. You are pretty healthy, but still malnourished, so Levi, be sure he takes those supplements along with his suppressants as well. They should help him with his recovery." Levi scooped the bag from Eren's nimble fingers and studied the contents, recognizing a few of the bottles now that he had taken a closer look. 

"And Levi, your medication is something you should only take when Eren's heat does finally surface. A rut won't be triggered unless the Omega's pheromones cause you to go into one, so just before Eren's heat starts, I suggest you take your pills daily as well until Eren't heat is over. Afterwards, take half a pill for two days to ensure any lingering pheromones of the heat are completely out of his system." 

Levi had taken the suppressants during Eren's heat this time and so far it had worked wonders. Sure, Levi still reacted, but it wasn't nearly as strong to what it had been earlier while Eren's heat was in full bloom. He was satisfied with Hange's instructions, and the aid of the suppressants themselves and felt less concerned about the matter now that things seemed relatively under control. 

Eren blushed furiously listening to Hange address Levi's rut. They hadn't told the boy of the events that had taken place, but the boy could imagine what the Alpha would go through with his own pheromones initiating a call to breed. It was entirely embarrassing, but necessary to address now that the pair would be living together. 

The pair listened to Hange's instructions intently, and Levi did not bat an eye when it came to asking about any potential side effects. Hange happily answered any of his concerns, and Eren found himself in an almost nostalgic frame of mind. Thoughts of his overprotective mother resurfaced, standing very much in the same place Levi now was, addressing the doctor over concerns for her child. 

Eren missed his mother greatly, and since her passing, he never did have the chance to mourn her the way he most likely needed. Now that everything was finally beginning to settle, that life would continue with better prospects for him, he wondered if it would be safe enough for him to cry for her. He wondered if these Alphas would be willing to set up a suitable grave for her also. 

Eren felt his eyes begin to water, and he instantly wiped them with his sleeve when he felt a gentle pressure atop his shoulder. He turned to see Levi looking over at him questioningly, eyes imploring him to answer a question he didn't hear being asked. 

"What?" Eren asked, voice shaking slightly.

Levi's eyes softened when Eren turned to him. He could feel the boy stiffen slightly under his touch, and he instinctively moved his fingers under the boy's collar, gently rubbing circles into his nape to relieve any of his stress. It was an innocent act, entirely instinctual and often used to sooth an Omega in distress. It was an act that Levi had no idea about until his fingers were already in contact with the boy's soft skin, and he almost ripped his hand away until he realized the calming affect it already seemed to have on the boy. 

Eren seemed to almost instantly turn to jelly under the Alpha's ministrations. His shoulder's relaxed upon contact from the older male, and his mind wandered from his mother back to the Alpha currently comforting him. If this was how it would be from now on, Eren realized then it probably wouldn't be so bad. 

When Levi felt Eren relax finally, he removed his hand, and placed it atop the boy's messy head of hair. "Are you ready to go home?" Levi found himself asking again, much more gently than he anticipated the second time around. 

Eren peered up at Levi from under the Alpha's arm, and upon hearing the older male's words, Eren felt his heart tremble at the prospects of "home" and sharing such a place with Levi. 

For the first time since their initial meeting, Eren's eyes softened, and like having the curtains pulled to expose the expanse brightness of the sun's new rays, Eren's face lit up, and an innocent giggle echoed in the silence of the exam room as he smiled. "Yep! Let's go home."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!!! Thank you again for your love, comments, and kudos!!! I love waking up to see notifications in my emails from you guys. You are all beautiful and amazing!!!! 
> 
> As you can tell, this story is a slow build. It will take a bit of character development for some before Eren grows up and we get to the good stuff, so please be patient with me! I'll try not to drag it on too far, but if you need me to speed things up, be sure to let me know! :) I still want to introduce the 104th gang, get Eren in school, and have him and Levi settled in their new place before the story progresses, so look forward to that during the next few chapters. I love you guys! This is going to be a long ride! 
> 
> By the way, is anyone else creaming their pants for April 1st?!? Season 2 is right around the corner!!!! 
> 
> Oh, and I made a tumblr so if you'd like, please follow me @ http://werebearmare.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you again everyone!!! <3

The walk to Levi’s apartment, Eren found, was a lot farther from Hange’s clinic than he originally thought it would be. 

Instead of taking the shortcut back into the slums like Levi sometimes did, he chose to avoid the area completely, not wanting Eren to have to be reminded of that awful place or the ordeal he had to endure that lead to their meeting. 

He hoped the Omega would never have to step inside such a place again, and now that he was Eren’s guardian, he would do everything in his power to make such a hope their reality. 

The route they took to their home was unfamiliar to the Omega. Trees lined much of the walkway, the autumn air transforming the foliage from green to brown, orange, and yellow, a phenomenon Eren remembered being his mother’s favorite part in the changing season. 

Few shops lined the streets; a small coffee shop at the corner, a book store a few blocks down. There wasn't much to see, but the walk was peaceful, much more so than it ever was during his time in the slums with his mother, and he was enjoying the longer walk it took to their destination. 

So much seemed new and exciting to see. He hardly ever left that small apartment above Mr. Hannes’ bar. He wondered if this was how the world looked before he and his mother moved there. 

Near the end of the walk, Levi turned the corner, guiding the boy to a more familiar area. It wasn't quite the slums, but it was close enough, and any excitement Eren may have felt going to his new home now turned to apprehension.

Without noticing, Eren’s steps slowed and he began to lag behind and Levi continued down the familiar street until he sensed the boy no longer beside him. 

Levi’s steps slowed and he turned, eyes focusing on the small boy staring wide eyed at the pathway ahead of them. He watched Eren closely, momentarily thinking over his next actions before he slowly approached him, face an impassive mask of understanding as he strode closer, yet still indecipherable to the Omega stiff and on edge. 

When Levi got to him, he turned and lowered himself down to Eren’s shorter level, eye for eye, staring in the same direction. 

Here, Levi could now see why the boy’s demeanor had changed so drastically. There was a reason why he had taken Eren down the longer, more scenic route to his apartment, mainly hoping to keep the kid distracted, but seeing the poorer, run down area that he lived in, which resembled much of the slums he so hated, he could fully understand the boy’s hesitance.

Seeing his apartment building straight down their path, a thee-story building made up of small, one bedroom apartments, each identical to the other in shape and size, Levi raised his left index finger and pointed straight at it, making sure Eren’s eyes followed the movement as he did so.

It wasn’t the fanciest of places, and the exterior looked to be falling apart, but it was shelter. It offered warmth, a place to bathe, and a place to cook, simple necessities Levi found mandatory and it was enough for now. 

“See that gray building with its paint chipping off the sides?” Levi asked, tone steady, right hand keeping Eren in place by his shoulder. 

Eren’s eyes followed Levi’s movements, focusing on the short stand alone structure just at the end of the street. The building looked run down, but to Eren it wasn’t so bad compared to some of the others on the street. 

Eren turned to Levi and nodded. 

“Good. That’s where you and I will live until Erwin gets in touch with me and we can find a new place. This area is shitty, but you’ve lived in worse.” Levi remarked. His words were the harsh spoken truth, but there was no bite in his tongue when he spoke. 

Eren nodded again, but said nothing as he turned back to the building in question. 

After a few moments, Eren relaxed his shoulders a bit and began moving forward, eyes on the place that he would now call home. 

Levi’s eyes softened as he watched the Omega move forward. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed by the boy’s bravery, he could say he was even taken aback, and when he began to follow, longer legs catching up to Eren quicker than expected, he placed his hand atop the boy’s head, tousling his hair affectionately as they continued walking in tandem.

Levi could appreciate an Omega moving forward despite their fear. Not all Omegas were cowardly, of course, but after the many ordeals Eren has had to endure over his lifetime, Levi was glad to see the kid still had a fire inside to keep him going. 

Eren squeaked when he felt Levi suddenly tousle his hair. He winced at the contact, then stared up at Levi in disbelief, face now a fiery red, and he instinctively grabbed his hair in a feeble attempt to protect himself, even after Levi already retracted his hand. 

Levi ignored Eren’s surprised outburst, impassively placing his hands back into the warmth of his coat pockets and eyes refocusing on their walk. 

To Eren, Levi acted as if his impromptu noogie hadn’t happened, and he continued to stare at the older male in disbelieving shock even right up to the apartment building’s entrance.  
Security for the place existed, Levi had a key that he had to the entrance door, but the key was bent in a few places, and the door itself would open anyway if you knew how to jiggle the handle right. 

All of the tenants knew about it, and the landlord could give a shit. As long as Levi’s apartment was secure, that’s all the Alpha worried about anyhow. 

Jiggling the entrance door, Levi ushered himself and Eren inside. There wasn't much of a lobby. A fake houseplant welcomed them next to the broken elevator that had been out of commission well before Levi ever moved in. It was the only bit of decorum the place could offer, covered in dust which Levi detested. 

Beside the elevator was the stairwell, which thankfully was sturdy and safe enough for them to use daily. Levi lead the way, Eren following closely behind until they reached the third and top floor. 

Levi stopped when they reached the second apartment on the left, apartment 3B, and he fiddled with his keys momentarily before unlocking the door and leading them inside. 

It was small, but to Eren it seemed almost cozy. The kitchen and living area made up a majority of the main room. A small counter, stove and refrigerator met them to their left, a breakfast bar separating the kitchen from the living room which held a small bookshelf, an old, used sofa Levi had gotten from Hange, and a simple television that only had basic cable. 

“Home sweet home.” Levi spoke sardonically. He hung his keys up on the key rack beside the door, and locked them securely inside once Eren fully stepped in. 

The scent of Levi engulfed the pair as soon as they stepped through the door, and the Omega stared in wide eyed astonishment as he gave the apartment a once over, pleasantly surprised as relief and comfort flooded through him, a sensation that only his Alpha could offer. 

Though the place was small, it was clean, and very well kept. There wasn't much decoration in their quaint little home. Maybe a houseplant or two, even a scented candle on the coffee table, but not much else. 

It reminded Eren of the home he shared with his mother above Hannes’ bar. Tiny, not much living space, but warm and safe, and here, Eren felt entirely secure and at ease. 

At the entrance Levi slipped off his shoes, and he cleared his throat so Eren would turn his attention back onto the older male to make sure the boy was following suit. 

Eren turned to him questioningly, but quickly slipped off his sneakers as well, making sure to place his much smaller shoes beside the Alphas. 

Levi couldn't help but feel a sense of gratification seeing the small pair of sneakers sitting beside his own. He could also scent whatever was left of Eren’s apprehension bleed from his small body, and for the first time their scents mingled pleasantly together, a mix of sweet honey lavender, and earthy cinnamon now settling into the room. 

The Alpha wasn't sure if Eren realized how much of a steady stream of scent the Omega was already giving off, much more strongly and uncontrolled than Levi had experienced with any other person. Was this phenomena something that came from the imprint bond, or was this purely something only unique of Eren? 

Levi wasn't sure, but he didn't mind the smells wafting from Eren as the boy lingered further into the apartment, his scent spreading the more he moved. If anything, he himself felt much more at ease and calm now that the boy was nearby and he was glad for the bit of break from the anxiety he suffered being away from the Omega for only a few short hours while he worked. 

If this was how things were going to be from now on, he was sure it be would almost torture. Well, maybe not torture, but infuriatingly annoying to say the least. 

As much as he wanted to blame Eren for placing the imprint bond on him, effectively tying the pair together for an infinite amount of time, Levi knew it wasn't the kids fault. 

He was just a desperate Omega following his basic instincts to attach himself to someone who would protect him, or at least, that was how Hange had put it. 

Still, for Levi to be this kids’s babysitter from now on wasn’t exactly something the Alpha was thrilled about. 

As Eren allowed himself to further examine the apartment, he turned to find a small hallway with three doors, one on each end, and a thinner door in the center. 

Curiously, Eren glanced over his shoulder, now noting the broadness of Levi’s shoulders and back as he busied himself in the kitchen. The sound of pots and pans clanking about held the boy's interest for just a brief moment before he decided to continue his exploration, leaving Levi to his own devises the more he heard the Alpha mutter about tea and where Hange placed the kettle when she came the other day… things the Omega had very little interest in. 

What did catch the boy’s interest, however, were the last few rooms of the apartment he’d yet to explore. 

The thin center door, Eren found, was a storage closet of sorts, which mainly held various cleaning supplies, mops, buckets, and dusters, and a fancy vacuum cleaner nestled safely in the corner for easy access. 

Disinterested, Eren shut the door quietly and made his way a few steps to the left, his eyes widening almost comically at the sight of a simple bathroom; shower, tub, toilet and sink, but probably the cleanest bathroom he’d ever stepped in. 

Could a toilet sparkle? Eren never wondered, but now he knew without a doubt that it could. 

Like the rest of the apartment, the bathroom was scarcely decorated. The curtain to the shower was a dark brown color and the towels, which Eren now discovered were incredibly soft as he ran his fingers over the cotton fabric, were a matching brown and beige which tied everything together. 

Upon the sink, where the large mirror welcomed his reflection, Eren could see a hand towel which matched the towels hanging on the rack by the shower, a bar of soap, and much to his dismay, a cup with two toothbrushes resting idly inside of it.

A frown crossed Eren’s features, feeling a bit confused at the sight. Was someone else living here other than Levi? 

Did… did he have a girlfriend who stayed over a lot or something? 

Eren felt the frown on his face deepen as an overwhelming, unwelcome feeling aching like dejection took over him. 

He remembered Mr. Hannes bragging to his mother about a lady who left her toothbrush at his place, saying they were probably a couple now or something along those lines.

Eren didn't understand those words at the time, nor did he really comprehend those words now, but they were the only thing flashing through his mind as he stared at the blue and green toothbrushes. 

“Oi Eren!” Levi called from behind Eren in the hall, causing the boy to shriek slightly as he jumped from his place to whirl around, only for his eyes to meet the belt loops of Levi’s old and faded jeans. 

He looked up and met Levi’s curiosity, watching as the older male lifted a thin dark eyebrow as he unfolded his arms from his chest.

“Tch, glad you know where to take a shit.” Levi mocked, his voice unwavering with minor annoyance as he turned on his heel back towards the kitchen. 

“Lunch is ready. I don't know what brats like to eat, so we’re having sandwiches and soup.” 

Eren watched as Levi retreated to the kitchen, seemingly unperturbed by Eren’s sudden shock as the boy gripped his heart which already felt like it would explode from out of his chest.   
Annoyed, Eren huffed, his rounded cheeks puffing out as he begrudgingly followed the older male to the breakfast bar. 

He still didn't get to see the last room, most likely the bedroom, and he was curious to see if there would be any room for him here now that there was the prospect of another woman coming and going. 

Eren didn't like the idea at all. It wasn't uncommon for Eren to hear horror stories from his mother about the “women of the night” in the slums from her patrons. Even while he was on the streets, it seemed common for lovers to meet, kiss, even fuck right in front of him while he tried finding warmth from the opposite end of the alleys. 

He didn't think Levi was the sort of person to do that while Eren was there, but since everything had happened so suddenly, since Levi became Eren’s guardian, Eren wouldn't be surprised if Levi did have a special lady somewhere waiting for him. 

The thought hurt the boy much more than he realized. 

Still thinking Eren was just adjusting to the new environment, Levi said nothing as he watched the Omega sulk. Anything could be running through the boy's head right now, and from Hange’s advice, he knew anything could just as well set the boy off. 

Levi thought it best to sit quietly beside Eren, munch on his grilled cheese and tomato soup, and hope the warm meal would lift the boy's spirits. 

Levi would sneak a peak at Eren every so often, even smiling inwardly to himself as he watched the kids eyes light up after taking his first bite of the meal, but from what Levi could tell, it would take more than a full belly to get the kid talking. For now, it was probably best if he just waited it out. 

When their meal was finished, Levi gathered the plates and proceeded to place them in the sink to wash. Eren sat at the breakfast bar, eyes focused on his fisted hands resting atop his  
thighs. 

He still wasn't sure why he felt so upset about Levi having a possible lover. Maybe it was his weird imprint mark making him feel possessive, or even territorial of the Alpha, which were words and feelings he had yet to learn about in his youth. 

“Eren.” Levi spoke, silver gaze meeting Eren’s turquoise from behind his shoulder. “Dry these while I wash.” 

It wasn’t a request, and Eren nodded, pushing his depressive thoughts down so he could focus on the task at hand. 

He saddled up beside Levi, his shoulders coming up just above Levi’s canted hips as he washed. He glanced up at the Alpha, feeling a bit intimidated now that they stood in such close proximity to one another. 

From what he could tell, Levi was a smaller Alpha compared to the norm, and he himself felt impeccably short standing beside him, wondering if he’d grow to Levi’s height despite being an Omega. 

Maybe he’d grow even taller. 

Eren’s small mouth twisted into a mischievous grin, his imagination taking him past Levi’s height to a place where he could be the tallest Omega in the world. 

The pair washed and dried in silence, the either keeping their focus elsewhere as they finished the chore. 

Levi would catch Eren’s facial expressions throughout, noting to himself how expressive the boy was when he was sure the Omega wasn't even aware. It was cute, Levi thought, but the Alpha scowled as his words caught up to him. He would be damned if he ever said so aloud. 

With the simple chore now finished, Levi swiped the hand towel out of Eren’s hands and began wiping his hands dry, humming to himself as he watched Eren with cool calculation. 

The Omega seemed much calmer, distracted at least, and his scent settled nicely in the room, calmly almost, and the Alpha finally felt things were a bit more at ease. 

He watched as Eren made his way back into the living room, eyeing the hallway as if wanting to enter, but holding himself back. 

“Um…” Eren began, his gaze shifting around nervously until they fell on the final room in the apartment, the room he had yet to enter. 

Eren’s heart thumped loudly in his chest, his thoughts nervously taking him back to Levi’s possible lover. If she was here, or if she stayed there with Levi, where would that leave Eren? Were her clothes lying on the floor in his bedroom? Did she have perfume similar to his mom’s sitting atop his dresser? 

Eren gulped loudly and continued, “…Where will I be staying?” He asked. His voice seemed impeccably small, almost timid as he spoke, and Levi frowned, unsure of how to answer. 

Was this why the boy was acting so strangely? Sure this apartment was small, but he would make room for the two of them. Their time here was short anyways. It would only be a matter of time before Erwin got them a new place and Eren would start school. 

Yes, his apartment was built for one, but Levi had made sure he could make it work for two. 

“Tch.” Levi grouched, scowling as an uncomfortable hand scratched the thin scruff of his undercut. 

He moved with long, swift steps, brushing past the Omega towards the bedroom and instantly swung the door open. 

Levi stood at its entrance, his arm gesturing inside, and curiously, yet cautiously, Eren peaked in.

Like the rest of the apartment, the bedroom was sparsely decorated. There were no clothes strewn about the floor and no foreign perfumes on the dresser. No, instead the only thing that welcomed Eren as he stepped into the bedroom beside the immaculate cleanliness of it all, was the strong, dominate earthy scent that was purely unique to Levi, and Levi alone. 

Eren inhaled deeply, a small relieving smile crossing his youthful features and he allowed his eyes to wander, curious in seeing the most private, most intimate place offered by the Alpha; the place Levi called his home. 

The bed was a larger size, taking up the majority of the space, with denim colored sheets and blankets. Two large pillows leaned against the wooden headboard, its soft appearance a welcoming sight to the boy as Eren moved in to continue his exploration. 

There was a closet inside the room with a dresser to the right of it, and hanging from the wall above the dresser was a simple mirror that Eren could barely see into, his short stature preventing him from seeing anything more than the top of his head. 

One window brought light in from the street, it's view, much to Eren’s dismay, reflected the same path they took to the apartment; the beautiful trees and walkways completely obscuring the unsightly side of the street that had the Omega questioning whether or not he could continue on this journey or not. 

Levi leaned up against the wall, his arms folded over his chest as he watched Eren explore. He could see the tension bleed out of the Omega, scenting as his anxieties dwindled into something more aching to a naïve curiosity as the boy’s gaze searched through every corner of the room. 

When Eren came to the window, his eyes lighting up upon the sight, Levi chose to speak up. 

“I don't have much room, so you’ll have to share the bed with me.” Levi began, his voice cool and leveled as he spoke. Eren turned to him upon his admission, the boy’s eyes widening and his ears suddenly growing very hot as his mind raced to them sharing a bed. They’d be sleeping together?!

Ignoring Eren’s bewilderment, Levi strode to the closet, opening it up to expose the interior where half the closet hung shirts and trousers roughly Levi’s size, while the other half did the same for Eren’s. 

“Hange and I did our best to shop for you, so you may need to try some of these on.” Levi spoke, thumbing through some of the smaller shirts and tossing them on the bed. “The pants seem to fit you well enough, though.” Levi shrugged, eying the boy up and down before moving over to the dresser. 

“The top two drawers are mine, and you can have the bottom two. Hange and I already washed and packed away everything so feel free to go through your shit whenever you get the chance. We didn't get you too much, but it will be enough to hold you over. Pajamas are on the bottom drawer, socks and underwear above it.

“My rules here are simple, kid.” Levi began, turning to face Eren fully now. Eren stood straight and gave his guardian his full attention. Though Levi spoke with a mundane look on his face, he could tell by the Alpha’s eyes when he was serious and when he needed to be on his best behavior. 

“If you wear it, you wash it. I usually do a load before bed so make sure you place all of your laundry in the hamper in the bathroom. When we eat, we clean. I don't want my sink piled up with dirty dishes, and I expect you to wash your plates once you are finished, regardless if I’m home or not.” 

Eren nodded as Levi spoke, absorbing in as much information from the Alpha as he could. So far the rules seemed pretty ordinary, not unlike the rules his mother had set for him while growing up. 

“Bed is at 8. I get up early for work most days, so you’ll have to be self reliant once I go back to work. I’m off for the next few weeks until we can get you in school, and settled in our new place, so rely on me until then.” 

Once Levi seemed to have finished Eren nodded eagerly. He was so relieved to have Levi all to himself, to not smell any foreign scents in this space that they now shared, that to be honest, Eren hardly heard a word Levi said. 

But he nodded regardless, and his heart swelled ten times its size. 

An idea crossed Eren’s mind then; the extra toothbrush. Could that be instead for him? 

Eren’s eyes widened suddenly at the thought, and his cheeks grew incredibly red. He looked up at Levi, wanting to voice his concern, to hear the confirmation he needed, but Levi had already turned and left the room.   
“By the way,” Came Levi’s voice from down the hall. He must be in the restroom. “Your toothbrush is the green one, and mines the blue. Don’t mix them up. I don't want to swap spit with a brat.” 

Levi sounded irritated, grumpy in the way his voice carried into the room. But, that was exactly what Eren wanted to hear. This wasn’t just Levi’s place anymore. This was going to be theirs. 

Eren smiled widely to himself, his grin almost dopey as he flopped himself against the sheets and rolled onto the pillows. He felt incredibly tired suddenly, and he wasn't sure if he was still recovering from his heat, or the mental struggle he just dragged himself through. 

Levi seemed like a good Alpha. Eren knew things would take time, but for now Eren felt safe, and warm, and the pillows and blankets that smelled entirely of his Alpha, made he Omega purr as he drowsily yawned and shut his eyes. 

After some time had passed, maybe five minutes tops, Levi returned with a few booklets in hand, informative ones given to him by Hange about living with Omegas and how to deal with one if one has imprinted on them. 

She had told Levi the booklets could be informative to both he and Eren, and that they should go over them together, so when Levi walked back into the bedroom, eyes glued to the pamphlet that he wasn't particularly interested in, he didn't notice the boy wrapped comfortably in the bedding. 

At least, not until he glanced up when he heard the Omega purr and sigh ever so slightly in his sleep. 

Levi’s glare softened at the sight. He was sure Eren’s journey had been a difficult one, knowing full well the trauma that he’s had to endure before the boy could finally get to this point. 

The Alphas chest swelled with pride, rumbling a gentle croon into the air knowing it was here that Eren could now finally find peace after all that he has been through. 

Feeling drowsy himself, Levi flopped on the bed beside Eren, slowly inching his way closer until their mouths shared the same air. He unconsciously allowed the low hum from his chest to continue to lull him to sleep, knowing for a fact the noise would only draw the Omega deep into his own slumber. 

It was only mid-afternoon, but the nap was appropriate. It was needed. And in that afternoon, Eren slept soundly and relaxed for the first time in what felt like forever, and he instinctively cuddled into the warmth that met him on the opposite side of the bed. 

In a cloud of half wakefulness himself, Levi’s strong arm lowered from his side to wrap around the ball clutching lightly to his chest, and there the two finally relaxed and settled into each other until the sun dipped behind the trees, and the dull light of the moon peaked up from the horizon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so sorry for my delay in updating this fic!!! I want to thank you all for hanging in there and constantly sending your continual support. You bring me much happiness and I am eternally greatful! I don't know how often I will be able to update this fic in the future, but will do the best I can! Much love pretty babes! Enjoy!

The sound of the cordless pulled the Alpha from his slumber. 

Levi grouched lazily as his heavy lids slid open, one eyelid drooping more than the other as he tried adjusting to the loud and very much unwanted disturbance to his deep sleep.

He rolled out of the covers, nearly bypassing the young boy still cuddled comfortably under the sheets beside him.

Eren's hair was a complete mess, a ball of fluff pointing this way and that and Levi was sure his mane wasn't in a much different state. 

He grumbled idly to himself as he dry washed a hand over his face, hoping to rouse himself enough to quickly answer the phone before it fully woke the half-slumbering Omega.

The Alpha’s feet stumbled as he made his way toward the kitchen, the cordless phone on the counter lighting up with every ring that made his ears twitch. The sooner he could shut up whoever the fuck was calling him at such an hour, Levi thought, the sooner he could go back to bed. 

"What?" Levi groused, his voice still garbled and thick from his heavy sleep as he placed the phone up to his ear.

There was a pause on the opposite end of the line, and after a few long seconds of silence Levi sighed heavily, ready to hang up when the voice of a petite sounding woman from the receiver stopped him short. "Um, hello. I'm looking for a Mr. Levi Ackerman?" 

The woman almost sounded timid by the way she spoke, and Levi rolled his eyes, his patience already thinned by the unwelcome phone call. Whoever this chick was, she needed to make her request quick. It was already after eight. He wanted to go back to bed.

"This is him. What is it?" Came his short reply. She better not be a fucking telemarketer. 

Another quick pause came from the opposite end of the line before the woman continued, only to be followed by the release of a relieved sounding sigh, catching the Alpha’s attention as he straightened up and waited for her to continue. "Oh great! I was almost sure Dr. Zoë had given me the wrong number. My name is Petra Ral, and I am Dr. Smith's assistant at St. Sina Memorial Hospital." Petra began, her voice transforming into a chipper yet professional tune now that that she knew whom she was speaking with.

Levi grimaced at the mention of eyebrows' name. It wasn't that he particularly hated the guy. Not yet, anyhow. He was saving their asses after all, supporting the two of them financially until they got on their feet. Still, Levi hoped the older Alpha would have waited a bit longer before getting in touch with him. Eren had only just come home with him that day. Levi hoped they would have a bit more time to adjust before things would be set into motion.. 

"I was informed by Dr. Smith that it was imperative for the two of you to meet. As well as your Omega, if that would be at all possible. He is willing to work around your schedule, whenever convenient, but he would prefer as soon as possible. Do you have a date that works best for you?”

Levi stared at the receiver of the phone, mouth agape as he tried registering what this woman was going on about. 

"Meet?" Levi questioned, still trying to shake the last bit of grogginess from his sleep. 

"Yes, Sir." Came Petra's immediate response. "I believe you were aware that Dr. Smith would be contacting you. It's about the living arrangements that he has set up for you and your Omega. The sooner you can meet with him the better. We were also able to find a few schools in the area that your Omega may be interested in attending as well..."

"Eren." Levi muttered, effectively cutting her off with the sharp, annoyed bite to his tone. "The Omega's name is Eren." 

"R-Right..." Petra paused, seemingly retracting her words as the line silenced once again before she continued. "Yes, Eren. I believe the educational choices that Dr. Smith and I have come up with will suit Eren nicely. They are close to Dr. Zoë's clinic, as well as the condo he and I have chosen. Could you possibly meet us tomorrow to discuss everything further? Dr. Smith is quite excited to get the ball rolling with the two of you."

Petra's exuberance was a bit much for the young Alpha in that moment. He wasn't quite sure of half the shat she spout besides meeting the following day to discuss Eren's schooling and whatever else Erwin requested of them, but he nodded his head regardless, nearly oblivious to the fact that Ms. Ral wasn’t physically present to see him do so. 

Levi knew this phone call was important, that he should probably snap himself out of whatever sleepy dream he still remained in, but he just could not shake the foreign sensation of comfortable drowsiness from his system as he glanced back over into the bedroom, fondly staring at the half opened door and picturing the soft comfort that awaited him on the other side. 

Normally the Alpha could only sleep three to four hours a night tops, and when he did manage to get more, it wasn't a quality rest. Not like this anyway.

The nap he had taken with the Omega was probably the best rest he’s had in his entire life. Well, at least not in recent memory. Another symptom of the imprint bond, perhaps? Not that he was complaining, but definitely something he would have Hange look into. 

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut as he desperately tried to force an oncoming migraine down. This was all too much to handle right now. 

He let out an exasperated sigh, trying to calm the overwhelming thoughts clouding his mind as he finally felt himself coming together. Don't think about it, he told himself. Just take it one day at a time. 

"That's fine." Came Levi’s reply. He ran his hand over his face one last time before turning his back to the bedroom door, hoping to ignore the distraction that was in there waiting for him. 

"Great! Does noon work well for you? We can meet at Dr. Zoë's clinic and go from there." 

Levi stood quietly for a moment, mulling the time over in his head, making sure to memorize it despite still being somewhat drowsy. "Got it. We'll be there." 

"I look forward to meeting you and Eren, Mr. Ackerman. Have a nice evening!" 

The excitement in Petra's voice irked Levi more than it probably should have, but he was relieved she already hung up the phone before he had the chance to reply. He didn't much care for goodbyes anyhow. 

The Alpha placed the cordless back into its rightful place, sighing to himself as he replayed the conversation in his head. 

Everything was happening so quickly. Couldn't he just have one day off to get his head together? 

Soft footsteps caught Levi's attention, the pitter patter of small bare feet on tile an unfamiliar sound to the older males ears. 

Levi looked up, eyes locking on the Omega's disheveled form as he approached. The boy's clothes were wrinkled and bunched up in odd places, his shirt riding up his torso slightly, exposing a thin line of tanned skin between the hem of his shirt and jeans.

"Levi?" Eren asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

A small smile threatened to creep on Levi's face, endeared by the soft appearance of the Omega, his fingers itching to reach out and touch the fluffy mess atop the boy's head. 

He blinked a few times, pulling himself from his thoughts and relieved to be able to hold himself back, irritated despite his nagging urge to do otherwise. 

Clearing his throat, Levi turned his back to the boy, reaching for the kettle on the stove to fill with water. They were both awake now. Might as well try and relax with some tea. God knows the Alpha needed some.

Eren's gaze followed Levi as he moved, and he sat himself down at the breakfast bar, still feeling sleepy as he rested his head into the crease of his elbow. He was still so drained from the weeks events. Now that he had a safe place to rest, Eren wasn't sure if he’d ever want to wake up again.

After Levi got the kettle going, he reached into the cupboard, pulling out two identical mugs and placing them onto the counter before reaching into the cupboard beside it and pulling out a can of black tea. 

A silver, circular container caught his sight beside the familiar tin of black tea; an unopened tin of hot chocolate mix that would not otherwise be in his house had Hange not brought it over from her shopping spree for the Omega earlier in the week. 

Levi glared at the tin for a moment or two, deciding if the warmth of the chocolate would be preferable to the comfort he always felt from the tea. 

Eren's eyes drooped as he listened to Levi move about. The Alphas footsteps were practically cat like on the tile, it's sound hardly noticeable to the Omega as Levi moved to and fro, and it wasn't until the kettle began to whistle did he look up, only to find the older male pouring the steaming liquid into the pair of mugs. 

The Alpha handed one mug over to the boy before grabbing his mug by the rim and moving across the counter to sit beside Eren at the breakfast bar, sighing in relief as he sank into the wooden stool.

The way Levi held his mug was something that seemed quite strange to Eren, his curiosity spiking as he pondered if he could hold the mug in a similar way, but the Omega didn't otherwise comment on it, more amazed and in awe when his eyes caught sight of the chocolaty concoction warming his palms as his fingers wrapped around the cup, fluffy white marshmallows staring back at his large, disbelieving gaze.

"It's hot chocolate!" Eren squeaked, the innocent hopefulness in his voice an endearing sound to the Alpha as he took his first few sips. 

Levi sat back and watched as Eren sipped his drink slowly, savoring the deliciously sweet taste as he watched the boy’s throat bob with each and every gulp. 

Eren couldn't remember the last time he had hot chocolate. Was it at Hannes' bar? Or much earlier? To be honest, the boy couldn't remember even if he tried. Still, that did not stop the young Omega from lapping at his drink with slow, deliberate intension. The drink was much too good and precious to gulp down all at once, even if the overeager boy wished to.

Hiding the smallest of smiles behind his own mug, Levi watched as Eren took a hearty sip of his drink, one solid mouthful at a time. Eren would place the hot beverage back down on the counter to cool, blowing air into the steam to hopefully speed the process, before repeating it over again, and each time he did so the boy’s sweet scent wafted waves of pleasant contentment throughout the air, something the Alpha reveled in as he sipped his own drink. 

The pair sat like that in contented silence, neither speaking or feeling the awkward need to fill in the quietness with unnecessary small talk. Instead, the air around them was relaxing, comforting, and the Alpha could tell the Omega felt much the same, still keenly keeping an eye on the boy’s movements and any distressed scents, should he pick up on any of them. 

There were none. 

As much as Levi hated to admit it, he’d have to thank Hange for the hot chocolate later on. 

Still lost in their quiet paradise, Eren glanced over to Levi occasionally, still making sure to avert his eyes away whenever Levi’s met his. It wasn't that the Omega felt threatened by the Alpha. If anything, it was the opposite, but Eren still felt a bit intimidated being in the older males presence. 

They were still practically strangers, but Eren felt a unique safety around the Alpha that he hadn't otherwise felt from anyone else before. That is, of course, besides his mother. But she was, in fact, a Beta. Never had he spent such excessive time with any Alphas, and never would he have expected to feel as safe with one as he did now. 

Eren knew it would take some getting used to, but he was not against learning to trust this Alpha, and maybe even others in the future, like Hange or even Erwin, should they be as austere and gentle as the man sitting beside him. 

As Eren finished up his hot cocoa, he knew that for whatever reason, he could rely and trust in Levi. He’d have to, at least, for now. What other choice did he have? 

It was then that Levi stood, gathering the mugs and placing them in the sink to rinse. He called Eren over to help, and much like an overeager and obedient puppy as Levi mentally noted, Eren hopped off of his stool as well, grabbing the dish towel off of the counter, and readying himself to take the first mug to dry.

“Are you hungry?” Levi asked, rolling up his sleeves to the elbows before turning on the sink. “We slept most of the evening away, so I didn't prepare anything for dinner. It's late, but we can probably still go out.” He suggested, glancing sideways at the Omega beside him.

The Alpha in Levi detested the malnourished state of the Omega. If he had it his way, he’d force food down his gullet anytime the opportunity arose, whether the boy wanted the food or not. But still, as much as his instincts screamed at him to put as much fat on the boy as healthily as possible, Levi also knew forcing the kid or scaring him in anyway wasn't the way to go. 

Eren frowned, placing a hand on his stomach and patting it thoughtfully as he debated whether or not he was indeed in the mood for some dinner. He hadn't eaten since lunch. Heck, he’d hardly even eaten anything nutritious in the past few months, but as much as he appreciated the lengths Levi was going through for him, he did not feel comfortable fully taking advantage of the Alpha and showing off his vulnerabilities. 

From what Eren had learned about Omegas, they were weak and often looked down upon as a worthless and pathetic secondary sex. Especially by Alphas. Knowing now that he was one took a painful hit to his already stubborn pride, and as much as he hated accepting that fact, he hated the idea of being looked down upon even more. He didn't think Levi would be the kind of person to treat him that way; as an inferior like so many others had treated him throughout his life, but he still didn't like having to act like one. If anything, he wanted to be treated as Levi’s equal, but even for a dumb kid like him, that was probably too much to ask. 

“Um, no that’s okay.” Came Eren’s reply, eyeing the dish towel in his hands bashfully. If he was being honest with himself, he was starving, but he didn't want to tell Levi that. He didn't want Levi to see anymore of his weaknesses. “The hot chocolate was plenty, though. So thank you.”

Eren smiled politely to the Alpha, but Levi glared at him, unimpressed and unamused by the obvious bullshit spewing from the kid’s mouth. Levi placed the dish back into the sink, turning to Eren and folding his arms over his chest to show his displeasure. “Tch, well I’m starving so I'm going to the diner to eat. I won't make you eat if you don't want to, but we have a long day tomorrow so I suggest that you do.” 

Eren cowered slightly under the Alphas scrutiny, unconsciously keeping his head lowered and eyes downcast in an effort to appease the agitation wafting from the older male. It wasn't an unexpected reaction for the Alpha to have. Even Betas let off scents and smells not unlike Alphas and Omegas, but theirs paled in comparison to the intensity of an Alphas. Eren could only imagine the sort of Alpha his mother would have been if she weren't born a Beta. He’d cowered plenty under her own displeasures of motherhood and Eren’s determination to retaliate.

“Tomorrow?” Eren asked, perking slightly at Levi’s sudden declaration. The prospects of food, regardless of his own stubbornness, gave the boy a sense of relief, especially knowing Levi wasn't just going out of his way to feed him. If Levi was going to eat, he might as well let himself indulge in dinner as well if the Alpha was still offering. He had a feeling Levi wouldn't be too happy with him if he was to turn the food down again anyway. 

Levi frowned, pretending to ignore his appeased sense of victory and the excitement coming from the Omega as he watched the boy's eyes light up once more. Shitty brats shouldn't say they aren't hungry when they obviously are. 

Levi briskly walked passed the Omega, leaving him dumbstruck by the forgotten dishes in the sink as he moved to grab his coat and keys by the door, slipping his sneakers on as he did so. As much as he detested the idea of leaving the dirty dishes in the sink for a night, he felt feeding the Omega was his first priority. 

Eren followed, clumsily sliding his own sneakers on to keep pace with the Alpha. Levi handed him one of his used, slightly oversized hoodie that hung beside his own from the rack, forgetting to have brought Eren’s new one out from the bedroom closet. Like hell he was taking off his shoes again just to go fetch it. It would look silly on the kid, but at least he’d be warm. 

Eren stared at Levi’s hoodie as if it had literally insulted his mother, only to earn yet another annoyed glare from the Alpha who forced it into his hands. He hesitated as he took the offending garment, frowning to himself as he pulled it over his head, the messy strands of his unkept hair popping upwards as he adjusted the material over his form. 

Levi smirked at the sight. Eren indeed looked silly, the dark hoodie swallowing his short form as the sleeves reached passed his fingertips and the hem down passed his knees. It was an endearing sight to the Alpha, but he also found amusement in his own earned glare that bore back at him, the look of disdain in Eren’s vibrant eyes offering a semblance of relief to him. It seemed the Omega was beginning to show Levi his more honest side. 

“At least you’ll be warm. The diner isn't too far, but it's cold as fuck outside and I don't want to have wipe your snotty face if you catch a cold.” 

Eren rolled his eyes at Levi’s reply but didn't otherwise complain. Yeah, Eren knew he looked stupid, but he secretly reveled in the comforting scent of the Alpha that now covered his body almost entirely. As Levi scoffed, turning to walk out the door, Eren lifted the collar of the hoodie up to his nose, sniffing it lightly and smiling unconsciously at the warmth he was covered in. Yeah, he didn't want a cold either, but if it meant being wrapped in the security of Levi’s belongings every once in a while, he wouldn't mind taking the risk. 

The walk to the diner was indeed short, and entirely uneventful. The pair remained silent as they briskly walked through the streets, the autumn chill being a bit nippier to Levi than he would have liked, so he kept his pace fast and deliberate to cut their travel time short. 

Despite the shortness of his stature, Levi moved with impeccable grace and speed, and he was surprised to find Eren was actually keeping up, though he mostly did by charging forward a few steps at a time in order to do so. It was an adorable sight, really, but Levi pushed the thoughts away once again when the Omega interrupted his train of thought. 

“What were you saying about tomorrow?” Eren asked, curiosity peaking his interest as he raced up besides Levi.

Levi shot him a quick glance before he continued onwards. The diner was just up ahead, so he ignored the boy until they entered the restaurant doors. 

The bell jingled above their heads, announcing their arrival, and a girl behind the counter smiled at them cheerfully and waved them in. 

“I’ll tell you after we eat. For now, relax and be polite.” Came Levi’s only warning as a girl, roughly sixteen or so, bounded forward and offered her greeting, hugging Levi aggressively as she did. 

“Levi! Pixis said you were supposed to be off. What are you doing here?” Eren noticed the girl's voice sounded rough, as if she were mimicking a boy's, but her vibrant green eyes and red messy hair done up in pigtails made her look more like a preteen than anything else. Eren frowned. 

“Isabel, I'm just here to get some food. Can I get some tea, and for the kid a chocolate milk or something.” 

Eren’s frowned deepened. 

“I don't like milk.” Came Eren’s childish, and yet defiant response. This was the first time since they met that Levi actually received a bit of attitude from the kid. Levi glared at him. 

“What was that?” Levi challenged. 

“Aw, why not?” Asked the girl Eren now knew to be Isabel. He didn't like this girl’s familiarity with Levi. Hugging him so closely. Who did she think she was? Maybe Eren did have to worry about a girlfriend after all. 

“Milk makes you big and strong. Who knows, if you drink enough maybe you’ll even be taller than Levi here!” Isabel continued with a teasing lilt to her voice, reaching upward to ruffle Levi’s hair playfully.

Levi growled at her, smacking her hand away. “God, sometimes you're worse than Hange.” 

Levi grabbed Eren by his oversized sleeve and dragged him to a small booth, Isabel following on his tail even after they seated.

“Oh come on! I was just trying to lighten the mood. He’s the kid you’re watching now, right?” Isabel asked, bending herself to Eren’s level and offering her hand in greetings. “I’m Isabel. I’ve been working here with Levi since spring. What’s your name?” 

Eren eyed her hand suspiciously, not trusting the overly warm enthusiasm coming from this stranger, but he eventually took it and gave his own half-assed shake before quickly pulling it away. “Eren.” 

“Nice to meet’cha, Eren!” Isabel smiled, taking out her notepad and pen, ready to jot down his order. “If you don't like milk, what can I get you then?” 

Levi watched Eren closely, curiosity peaking as he waited to see how the Omega would interact with strangers. It would be a good test for the following day. 

“Um…” Eren began, swiftly glancing at Levi before looking back to the girl, his cheeks beginning to flush.  
“Will milk really make me taller than Levi?” He asked bashfully. 

A man standing behind the counter, apron tied at his waist and hair net covering his sandy blonde hair began laughing jovially, causing Levi to stiffen and turn angrily to the night shift’s cook. “Dammit, Farlan. Shut the hell up!” 

Isabel joined in the laughter, but was wise enough to cover her grin with her notepad before nodding back to Eren. 

Eren bit his bottom lip, contemplating her words before giving her the go ahead on the milk. Levi rolled his eyes, but said nothing as Isabel stood to excuse herself to get their drinks. 

“Isabel comes from the Underground too, as does Farlan, tonight’s cook.” Said Levi, pointing to the man who made his way back into the kitchen. “Farlan came in about a year after me, and Isabel now lives with Pixis, my boss and his wife. You’ll meet them too, but they normally only work during the days.” 

Levi paused to take in Eren’s demeanor. He could tell the kid was still a bit on edge, his scent too offering up his anxiety and distress. Levi sighed and leaned deeper into his seat, taking off his coat before placing it beside himself. 

“I know how shitty things have been for you, kid. I can't say that things won't ever be that shitty again, but while you're in my care, I will make sure anything like that won't happen. The people here at this diner are good people. The customers too. If you need to reach anyone, besides myself or Hange, I want you to come here. Do you understand, Eren?” Levi warned, shifting his eyes to the boy who could only stare back at him, wide eyed. 

After a moment Eren nodded, his face heating up once again as Isabel came back with their drinks. 

“So, do y’all know what you want for dinner?” Isabel asked politely, placing their drinks on the table. She turned to Levi first, knowing he would probably order for the both of them, but was slightly taken aback when Levi nodded in Eren’s direction instead. 

“What do you want, kid?” Levi asked, eyes solely on Eren. 

Eren glanced up but said nothing, instead looking to Isabel as if pleading for help. Taking the hint, Isabel perked instantly, “Oh, we make awesome waffles! Actually, Levi makes the best waffles, but since he isn't working tonight, you’ll have to deal with Farlan’s second best, which are blueberry waffles. We also have dinner specials, and soups if you want something like that too, but I definitely recommend the waffles.” 

Eren’s eyes turned into saucers the second the word ‘waffles’ came out of Isabel's mouth. When was the last time he had waffles? Had he ever had waffles? 

“Yeah, I’ll take waffles.” Eren agreed, but not before wiping his mouth with his sleeve, just in case he was caught drooling. 

Levi grimaced. Little shit. Like hell he was going to wash that hoodie. He’d have to make the little snot do it. 

“What about you, Levi?” Isabel asked, turning to the Alpha fully. 

“I’ll have the same.” 

And with that Isabel trotted off, leaving the pair in peace. 

Levi scoffed. “If you need to wipe your mouth on anything, do it with a damn napkin. ...The last time I’ll let you borrow my clothes...” He grumbled, half under his breath while the other openly reprimanded the boy by taking his napkin and reaching past the table, wiping the side of Eren’s mouth effectively. 

Eren struggled momentarily, unused to any mothering since before his own mother passed, but he didn't otherwise comment on it, instead he huffed and sat there awkwardly as Levi pulled away. His stomach rumbled and he pouted slightly, wondering if their hunger was what made them both a bit agitated. 

Levi wouldn't say so, but Eren could smell it on the Alpha. It started out on their walk and got worse once they were in the diner. Was it because of him? Did he not want his friends to meet the Omega that he was now in charge of? 

“What stick is up your ass, kid?” Levi asked, taking a quick sip of his tea. Eren shook his head, not wanting to voice his concerns, but neither wanting to push Levi away. Levi was his only hope, after all. The only person he could fully rely on. Even if he couldn't yet give Levi a direct answer, he could try to make something up. 

“Just hungry.” Eren sighed, resting his head on the table with his elbows supporting him, looking as if the world were being placed on his shoulders. 

Levi glared at Eren not knowing how to respond. He could easily remind the kid how he said he wasn't hungry earlier, but he instead decided to drop it, not exactly feeling up to pushing the kid when he obviously didn't want to be. 

They were both pretty on edge up until this point, Levi wondered if it would have been best if he just made something quick at the apartment. 

Just then, Isabel came back with their food. Eren’s eyes lit up once again as he caught sight of the fluffy waffles sitting in front of them. His stomach rumbled louder, and Isabel couldn't help but snicker. “Wait until you try Levi’s waffles. They are to die for.” Isabel chided, earning herself a glare from Levi before she bounced off to tend to the other customers. 

Eren stared at his food long after Levi already began to dig in. It wasn't until his third of fourth bite did the Alpha notice Eren just watching his food, mesmerized by the flakes of sugar sprinkled on top, and handful of blueberries topped on the side. 

“Go on and eat it, brat. It’s not good if it isn't warm.” Levi offered, handing the canister of maple syrup to the boy. 

Eren took it graciously and poured a generous amount onto the waffles, making sure to mix the blueberries in at as well as he grabbed his fork and began cutting into with its side. 

Levi watched Eren in anticipation, wanting to see if Eren’s reaction to the waffles would fair to his hot chocolate from earlier. 

With one large mouthful, Eren let out a muffled hum of approval, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he savored the taste before swallowing his large bite whole. 

Levi couldn't help but chuckle to himself as Eren quickly bit into his meal over and over again with as much enthusiasm as the last. 

It wasn't long before both their meals were finished, and Levi and Eren went to the front of the counter to pay. Isabel had excused herself to the restroom, waving a quick goodbye to the pair before Farlan met them at the till. 

“So, you like the waffles?” Farlan asked, a soft smile reaching his eyes. Unbeknownst to the pair, Isabel had grabbed Farlan to watch the two from behind the little window to the kitchen from the counter so they could keep an eye on Levi and his new companion. They didn't know the details to this sudden arrangement, but they were both intrigued enough to spy on their close friend from afar. Especially the cute Omega sitting across from him. 

Eren looked up to Levi who only stared back impassively before turning to Farlan and offering his own smile before nodding. “It was really good. I don't think I’ve had waffles before.” 

Farlan looked at him stunned while Levi only frowned. Of course the kid never had waffles. He grew up in the underground too. Farlan wouldn't have known that however. 

Taking his cue from Levi, Farlan continued, stammering slightly as he racked his brain to cover his tracks. “Well, I know Isabel told you this already, but Levi’s are superb compared to mine. You should have him make you some for breakfast one of these days.” Farlan teased. 

Eren grinned slightly, the idea of making Levi do anything sounding as crazy as Eren becoming an Alpha himself. 

Levi clicked his tongue but said nothing as he ushered Eren back out the doors. It had gotten a bit chillier since they left the apartment and he pulled Eren closer to his side, hoping to keep themselves warm as they made their way back. 

Leaning into Levi’s hold around his shoulder, Eren felt his face begin to heat up once again. He placed the collar of the hoodie over his nose to hide any redness building in his cheeks in hopes Levi wouldn't see. He glanced up, relieved to see Levi staring straight ahead, his eyes focused on their walk ahead. 

“Farlan and Isabel seem nice.” Eren stated, not taking his eyes off of Levi. From what he could tell, they were both Beta, and the connection they seemed to have with Levi was a close one. Eren still wasn’t sure how to feel about Isabel, especially seeing how overly familiar she was by wrapping her arms around Levi, but that didn't have to mean anything. After all, he didn't smell a hint of interest coming from either of them so he hoped their relationship was strictly platonic. 

Levi offered a noncommittal hum as he continued onwards. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, and Eren wanted to pull him out of it. Was the Alpha still troubled? 

While they ate, Eren noticed the agitation in Levi begin to settle, and now he couldn't quite exactly scent what was bothering the Alpha now. He nuzzled his head deeper into Levi’s side, unintentionally scenting him in his own calming pheromones before the Alpha finally turned to look at Eren. 

He stared at the boy in wide eyed confusion, stiffening when Eren’s calming scent mark reached his nose. “What the hell do you think you're doing?” Levi growled, pushing the young Omega away and onto the pavement. 

Eren landed with a quiet oomf, before staring up at Levi in utter fear and horror. Unbelieving of what had just transpired. 

Levi stared down at Eren, his feral Alpha pupils blown wide and a mild scent of arousal catching Eren by surprise as he stared back at Levi. He cowered from his spot, lowering his head in submission and praying the Alpha would keep his distance. 

What the hell had he done? He’d seen that look in Alphas before, but to see that look on Levi sent a pure shock to Eren’s system. 

Instinctively, he began to shake, fearful of the Alpha beast he could now smell. 

Levi was in no better condition. All the kid did was scent mark him and he was practically thrown into a rut because of it. Fuck. This wasn't supposed to happen. He’d need to talk to Hange as soon as possible to get this straightened out. 

If these occurrence were to happen more often, there would be no way for Levi to keep a safe watch on the boy. 

Seeing Eren shake and submit at his feet seemed to knock the feral Alpha out of his aroused state, instead replacing it with the protective hold he normally had on himself around the Omega. 

Levi took a few steadying breaths, hoping to calm himself before schooling his face back to its normal impassiveness as he bent forward, studying the Omega. 

Eren was a mess. Levi didn't have to scent the air to smell his fear and anxiety, nor did he have to look at him to know fat tears were falling down his face with each muffled sob. 

Levi didn't know what to do, nor did he have anything to say as he took in Eren’s pitiable appearance. He really fucked up, and he doubted there was anything he could do to make up for it. 

Instead, he did the only thing he thought he could do, and that was to allow his Alpha to croon to the Omega, offer up his protective scent to curl it around Eren soothingly. 

Eren froze at the unfamiliar sound but continued to shiver as wave after wave of Levi’s scent mixed around his own. 

Eren still wasn't sure what had happened or why Levi had reacted the way he did, but it did not take long for the Alpha’s scent and soothing rumble to unwind his tight nerves and lull him into a peaceful trance, just enough to where Levi could reach out for him and offer his comfort. 

“I'm sorry.” Levi whispered, his voice hoarse from sparse use of his Alpha croon. “I didn't know I would react that way. It wasn't your fault. I’ll talk to Hange about it in the morning so we can figure things out.” 

Eren listened but said nothing as he allowed his last few tears to slide down his cheeks. He felt Levi’s strong hold wrap around him as the Alpha pulled him close, his own instincts telling him he was safe, and that Levi wouldn't harm him. 

Levi felt Eren relax, and much like he had while Eren was still in heat, he rubbed the top of the boy's head with his neck and scent gland to ensure Eren of his safety. 

Levi frowned bitterly to himself. So he could scent Eren but not the other way around. At least, not without dangerous consequences. Levi didn't like the idea, and Eren being as young as he was, being as reckless with his scent marking as he was, this could very well be a problem for them in the future. 

Glancing down, Levi could see Eren’s eyes were now only half open, and he almost appeared to be asleep until he noticed Eren begin to snuggle closer. 

They would be meeting up at Hange’s anyway to see Erwin and his assistant, so they might as well head over earlier to discuss his findings with her, should she have an idea on what to do. 

It was then, Levi realized, he hadn't even told Eren about their meeting yet. Fuck. Levi wondered how the Omega would take tomorrow, especially after what had happened tonight. 

Levi sighed heavily to himself and pulled Eren up along with him as he moved to stand. Eren seemed to have dozed, lost in the continual trance of Levi’s reassurances, and Levi’s frown deepened as he squeezed the boy just a little tighter to his chest. 

Eren hadn't even been in his care one full day, and the Alpha had already fucked up.


End file.
